A Falling Star
by A-ccentric
Summary: Events lead Natsu and Lucy to wash upon a mysterious island. Surround the island is a legend. But what does it have to do with Lucy and Natsu? When Lucy plummets, Will Natsu be able to catch her or will she fall? -Nalu-
1. Finished to perfection

Whipped cream lightly twirled on the cake top. A spiral. Endlessly spinning inwards. Finally, it was done.

A long finger swooped in for the cream. A light smack swatted it away.

"What was that for?" Natsu grumbled rubbing his palm. Her deep brown eyes sent him a deadly look.

"It's not for now. It's for the picnic. So don't eat it. 'kay?" Lucy's eyes glared at him until he nodded. He wouldn't touch that cake. If he did it would mean he would be loosing a hand. Happy lazily sat on the table eating a fish.

They were all at Lucy's as usual. Her apartment to those boys was like flies and honey. They would never stay away. Usually, Luce would make sure her door was locked before she leaves. Even though it's pointless. Never the less, it would be locked when she came back. And as same old same old says, they'd both be there. Window wide open. The stellar mage was sure she locked it too. Apparently, that didn't matter when it came to the likes of those two boys.

The celestial wizard slipped the cake into the fridge on the top shelf. Pulling the loop off her head, she untied her flour-coated pink apron. Her long hair was tied into a high messy bun, letting a few curled strands of gold trickle down. She wore an old white shirt and plain blue jeans.

The dragon slayer idly watched her shuffle about her kitchen cleaning the flour, butter, sugar and icing from the worktop. The blue exceed snatched the bowl of cream from right under her busy nose. His blue paws presented it to Natsu with an over whelming feeling of pride. The pink-haired boy was dressed in his usual clothes and his hair had that messed up just-got-out-bed look. Probably because he did just get out of bed.

The blond girl had woke him. Of coarse, he was asleep in her bed. Cosied up in an innocent sleep with that blue fur ball curled up at his feet. Lucy had been up all night. She got home intending to make the cake this morning. However, once she arrived home to -yet again- find the troublesome pair tightly wrapped up in her bed sheets. They relaxed and happy faces giggling at their dreams. 'They both look so cute and content when they sleep' the thought had occurred to her after seeing their sleeping faces. Therefore she left them be. As for the cake, she decided to do it then.

It was fun to bake. She hadn't done it in a while anyway. Back at her old mansion, when she would hang out with the staff, they showed her how. It was her favorite pass time. To bake with the kitchen staff was always fun. They had taught her special tricks in decorating. Every time Luce would finish a cake she would always feel and a overwhelming pride in her work. And pride was the right feeling too. The stellar mages cakes always turned out beautiful, and tasted great too. Except she only baked them on occasion, making people treasure them even more. And tonight was just one of those occasions she had chosen to bake.

Natsu dipped his fingers into the cream, licking it off admiring. Light and fluffy. As Lucy's cream always was. The dragon slayer likes her dark chocolate fondue's with whipped cream the most. One time, she had made him one as a tester. But he has never had the opportunity to eat it again. Everytime she would bake, she'd bake something new. And this time, it was a strawberry and whip creamed, vanilla sponge, twirl cake. A divine choice for the picnic. Even though, the stellar mage has high hopes for this picnic, something was bound to happen, it was them lot going after all. However, she would not let it get to her.

"Natsu!" The celestial wizard groaned, swiping away the bowl and whisk. With a splash, she dropped them into the soapy sink. Quickly, her hands washed away all the evidence of whipped cream, leaving the bowl sparkling, in under 5 seconds too. Like a machine.

"What the cake for anyway?" He grumbled. Only, her didn't realize he had already asked the same question 5 minutes ago.

"I already told you Natsu." The blond girl bluntly stated, finishing drying and putting away the rest of the pots.

"Oh yeh, the picnic. I forgot completely. When was it again?" He grumbled with a far away look. Lucy gave him a innocent eye role.

"You're useless Natsu," A lighthearted laughed floated in the room. He loved her laugh. "Anyway it's tomorrow. Don't forget." The girl warned him, watching him expectantly with he deep chocolate-brown eyes. Natsu nodded. "Good." she praised. "Well I'm going to the guild, you coming?" In her arms, she gathered up her light green jacket and slipped on her watch. Around her jeans, she already had her belt on. Equipped with etiole and her keys, as always. The two boys leapt up and out the window before she had chance to see their reply. The stellar mage shook her head and locked the door behind her.

Lucy caught up with the boys outside and together they headed up to the guild.

The rest of the day went quietly. Quietly, as far as Fairy Tail went. Mostly they discussed the where about of the picnic and food. They all decided to go the cliffs. The cliffs had a beautiful view of the ocean and the area in the open was large enough for a picnic for all of them and some fun space. You have to pass through Magnolia woods until it opens up to the open green grass of the cliffs. The hard rock ledge drops of into the rough and wild ocean.

Natsu had left mid-day to go back to his with happy and eat some more. Not unsurprising. It was a common occurrence around midday if they wasn't at Lucy's to eat all the food in her fridge. Resulting, with her going shopping in the market early next morning.

As night finally drew in on the day, The stellar mage was exhausted. Two night without sleep can really do something to a girl. She defiantly needed to get some sleep tonight. Especially since tomorrow will be full of excitement. The blond mage approached her apartment door, swinging it open with a quiet clang of wood against the wall. Luce grimaced at the sound. As if she was trying to be sneaky. Of coarse, it's a habit she developed from sneaking around the pink haired mage and his blue companion.

Tonight was no different from any other. Instantly, her eyes rolled over onto the pink scruffs of hair peaking from the covered. Natsu. Happy was there too, curled up against the dragon slayers warm feet. Pulling out the hair band, her hair fell loose, letting the golden wavy locks bounce above her shoulders. Slinging her jacket onto the chair and removing her shoes as she made her way in. Tiptoeing around, she made her way to the closet. From the deep brown chester wardrobe, she pulled out a set of purple and white paw pyjama shorts and plain white vest. Tonight she was going to kick the two out and finally get some sleep. She wasn't going to fail against their faces tonight.

Yes she was. Their adorably innocent sleeping faces wrapped tightly around a deep content smile. Happy dreams. It was too much. It only took a glance, and she had succumbed to their cute expressions. She was so tired though. The bed looked so warm and tempting. The blond mage was useless in controlling her will. Smoothly, she slipped in next to the two boys. Like a radiator, Natsu made the bed warm and snug. accidentally, Luce prodded the sleeping blue cat with her foot. In response, the cat just shuffled closer, wrapping around her and Natsu's toes. Luce smiled and rolled onto her side facing the bed edge, away from the pink-haired mage. His soft gently breathing, filled the silence in the room. Happy's was too quiet for the celestial wizard to hear. It was almost hypnotic. They steady sounds of the fire mage inhaling and exhaling. Heavily, he eye lids fluttered down over her eyes. A reluctant relief flooded the blond mage sending her into happy dreams. Finally, getting some sleep at last.


	2. To watch you fall

Natsu's eyes fluttered open. Warm sunlight trickled through the window, spilling over the warm fuzzy ball at his feet. He let a long sigh and smiled. Refreshed and relaxed, a good way to wake up in the morning. something warm and smooth brushed against his skin. Electricity zapped through his whole body and nerves. Dark onyx eyes fell next to him. Soft murmurs from the under the pink sheets shocked him. Long blond hair spread over the pillow in soft messy curls. He gave a light-hearted laugh twirling one golden strand around his finger, then letting it uncoil again. Her delicate sleeping face was so calming. It relaxed every muscle in his body. His whole body melting where he was at one glance.

Suddenly, she stirred. Turning around to face the dragon slayer, still asleep. She snuggled up against his warm body. Shocked, Natsu tried to back up. The stellar mage just edged closer. "She must be attracted to my heat." The pink-haired boy deduced.

"That must be it." A little squeaky voice chirped. The fire mage almost jumped out his skin. A blue cat hovered just above the sleeping celestial wizard.

"Happy!" Natsu exclaimed, trying not to look suspicious. The cat just gave him a lazy glance.

"What?" The cat shrugged. Completely oblivious. The dragon slayer sighed in relief. The two both watched the blond girl for a few minutes in silence. "She's quite relaxing when she's asleep. Less fearsome than when she's awake. If you didn't know her you'd even go to the lengths of saying she looks innocent." The exceed mused.

"Yeh, true." The boy laughed lightly.

Once again Lucy stirred, scaring both boys. Their bodies stiffened watching with anticipation. Deep brown orbs revealed from heavy eyelids. A few moments of silence as Lucy watched them blankly. Then it hit her. She suddenly, recognized Natsu and Happy and them in her bed.

"Kyaa!" She screamed leaping from the bed. "Natsu! Happy!" She wailed.

"Mornin' Luce!" Natsu innocently greeted her, as if nothing happened. Except his hands shook, from being caught watching her sleep red handed. Happy continued on as if it was like nothing was wrong. The dragon slayer took after the cats lead. intentional lead or not.

"Gosh you two, you scared the hell out of me." The girl sighed. Weakly, she dropped to her knees with her head in her palms. "Don't do that to me..." Ignored completely. The two just leapt onto the windowsill.

"Come on Luce, don't we have a picnic to get to?" The dragon slayer laughed, leaping from the window ledge. Disappearing with the cat. The strong breeze brushed in through the window. Then the dragon slayer's words hit her. Those deep brown eyes exploded in shock. Quickly, she glanced at her watch. They were late! Or more like she was late. In haste, Lucy dressed, did her hair and dressed; white shorts, blue tank top and sneakers. She slipped the cake into a basket before leaving. Locking the door. She chased after the two boys halfway up the street by now. They all headed to the guild.

"You guys are late..." Gray grumbled as they approached the outside of the guild. Erza, Gray, Wendy and Carla all waiting impatiently.

"Sorry!" Lucy apologized.

"Well it doesn't matter now, let's go." The requip mage smiled, jumping into a carriage front. Baskets of food were filled up in the back. There was just enough room to fill everyone in.

"Fancy flyin' Happs?" Natsu shakily smiled.

"Sorry Natsu it's too far for me to fly." The cat smiled sympathetically.

Gray and Erza sat in the front of the carriage, driving. Wendy, Carla, Happy and Lucy were talking about trivial subjects. Whilst the poor fire dragon slayer lay on the stellar mages lap. subconsciously, she ran her fingers through his soft rough pink hair. The pink hair boy was calm and sleeping on her lap.

"I wish I could of been of some help for Natsu," Wendy sadly gazed at the fire mage.

"It's his fault he built up a troia resistance. He used it too much." Carla scoffed.

"Poor Natsu..." Happy whined.

"He seems calm with you." Wendy pointed out, smiling gently at Natsu.

"Huh?" the celestial wizard perked up, attentively. Her deep brown eyes glance down curiously.  
It was true. He had that usual cute sleeping face. "I suppose." She replied lost in her sight.

"They liiiike each other." Happy whispered to Wendy, nudging her with his small elbow. The air dragon slayer laughed in agreement, watching the smitten Lucy.

Eventually, they arrived at Magnolia woods edge. Erza and Gray parked the carriage near the calmest edge of the woods and everyone unloaded. Natsu woke up as cheery and pink-cheeked as usual. He always did seem fine the second he got off a moving vehicle. Lucy carried her cake. They traveled through the woods buzzing with excitement. This would be the first time for Lucy, Wendy and Carla to come here. They were anxious. Jumping off the trees anxious. The other 3 just let them be, they found it quiet amusing actually. "Look were here!" Natsu yelled from behind. The stellar mage and blue haired girl leapt into action glancing around everywhere.

"Where? Where?" They both chanted.

"Just kidding." He bluffed, in absolute tear-shedding laughter. Earning him two scowls from up ahead.

"No, were actually here. Look." Erza interrupted. Silence fell over the group as they all exploded out onto the cliff side. Complete dumbfounded. Luce was defiantly one for have an eye for beautiful views. This fit the bill perfectly.

"Wow." she gasped.

"It's beautiful!" Wendy cheered in glee. The others were already setting out the picnic. The requip mage draped a deep red blanket over a patch of grass in the shade of a stray tree. The tree was a lush green and strong. A magnificent specimen. Thick roots, entwined itself into the edge of the cliff side. Bare roots exposed. The stellar mage gave it one last glance before sitting down with the rest of the team.

"Do you like it?" Erza questioned setting down a tray of egg rolls. Lucy almost jaw-dropped at the overly obvious question she gave.

"Yes!" Luce exclaimed. "It's absolutely magnificent." Big brown eyes watched the scenery almost nostalgically now.

"Good, im glad you do." Erza smiled.

As the day drew on, they had been there for a couple of hours. However, it wasn't over yet. Instead of peacefully eating. They were now in a massive food fight. They must have filled their stomachs. Flaming cocktail sausages zoomed past the celestial wizards face. Panic, she stumbled backwards falling. Landing with a thump, against the tree. Sorely, she rubbed the back of her head. Her full weight had hit it.

"Natsu!" She scowled the boy.

"Sorry Luce." He waved her off sending a charcoled chicken wings which was missing a bite at Erza. The requip mage just return it with a handful of furious grapes, pelting towards the dragon slayer.

"Are you okay?" Happy flew over, trying to avoid the fight himself.

"Yeh, I'm fine Happy." She smiled, removing her hand from her throbbing head. The blue cat cheered everyone from the side lines. "Want to make a bet on who will win?" He jeered elbowing her softly. The celestial wizard scanned the participants. Gray, Erza, Natsu - the obvious- and Wendy -not so obvious- with Carla on the sidelines sticking near enough but far enough out the way not to get hit with frozen or flamed foods.

"Erza will defiantly win for sure."

"Damn i was gonna pick Erza." The cat moaned, clicking his tongue.

"Happy! You're suppose to be betting on me! I will defiantly win this." Natsu growled, ducking under a frozen apple.

"Sorry Natsu." Happy whined. Whiskers brushed against Lucy's cheek. "I bet on Gray then." He whispered in her ear with a cheeky smile. They shook hands and paws.

"Deal." They both chimed, sitting back to watch the fight.

About mid way they were starting to run out of food, but that didn't stop them. They would continue this food fight until it turned into throwing trees. Lucy's eyes watched the disappearing amount of food. A few trays left, couple of sandwiches and a basket. A basket! the celestial wizards cake. The cake she spent all night making. She had to get to it before they could. Keeping near the edge of the cliff she snuck around the edge to fetch her cake. Everyone was covered in food. Stinking of a buffet.

The stellar mage made it to the cake, picking it up with a deep sigh of relief.

One flaming and one frozen piece of cheese cake came flying towards her. In one swift motion she ducked and rolled. Her grip slipped from the cake and it slid further away. Right to the nose of the cliff. She gasped. relieved to have missed the attack, but now worried about the cake. It looked safe enough. Her cake will not get destroyed. Protecting your work from damage was always a number 1 rule in the kitchen. And she was not going to break that rule.

Shakily, she took a cautious step forward. Safe. Then she took another. Safe. Then a few more. All safe. Before she knew it she was standing right at the tip of the cliff. With sturdy rock beneath her. Relief flooded over her as she once again picked up the cake.

As her body straightened, a small rumbled erupted beneath her feet. Her heart stopped and her body froze. The only thing that moved was Lucy's eyes. They searched around and caught a glance at the dragon slayer.

His eyes suddenly found themselves drawn away from the fight. They found Lucy. She stood on the cliff edge holding her cake. He smiled. Only for a second. He registered all the fright in her deep chocolate eyes. Then it hit him. A waved of aching ran through him. His smile dropped. All his muscles froze and his heart stopped. Seconds passed by as if minutes, staring deeply into her tear-pricked brown orbs.

The rock beneath her feet gave way. She fell.

"Lucy!" He screamed at the top of his voice.


	3. Hold on

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs. He lurched forward. A flood of weakness passed through his legs. Body buckling underneath him, he fell to his knees. Scrambling forward to the edge. Erza, Gray, Wendy and the two exceeds watched in shock. "Lucy!" He wailed again, screaming for a reply. "Lucy!" His eyes watched the deep ocean waves crash against the white cliff rock.

Finally, everyone came around, pushing forward with horrible knots in their stomach. Completely pale in shock, they watched the dragon slayer cry for her in desperation. Their hearts slowing down to an almost stop. "Lucy!" He gave one last cry. Silence fell over everyone. The gentle rush of wild waves. Nothing. No Lucy. "No..." The dragon slayer mumbled. "No!" He cried again. Pushing himself to his feet, ready to throw him off the cliff after her.

"Natsu," Erza's stern hand gripped his shoulder weakly. The grip had no effect on him now. Cold filled his body. Ice cold. The pink-haired boy had never felt so cold in his life. He couldn't let her go. Never. Quickly, he shook off Erza's hand. Walking away from the group back to the forest. Their gazed watching the rough ocean in denial.

Suddenly, a flash of pink flew past them, launching off the cliff. Natsu. "Natsu!" Erza yelled. But it was too late. The pink-haired boy would not let them stop him from saving Luce. The rough salt air brushed over his body. Icy cold. But never as cold as he felt.

Even as the chilling water swarmed over his skin. Blue surrounded everything. Quickly, the ice scaled up his skin, giving him goosebumps. His warm body fought the cold. Where was she? That thought pushed him into action. Holding his breath, his eyes glanced around him. Looking for any trace of her what so ever.

Suddenly, he picked up a flash of gold. Faint but blond in the darkness below him. With all his energy, he propelled forward. Kicking his feet behind him cut through the water towards her.

As he pushed forward her pale face lit up in the dark. Unconscious, her body weak and bruised. Her pale body floating down into the dark abyss.

He reached his arm out, desperately trying to touch her. Soft skin grazed his finger tip. One more push and... he got her. His hand clamped tightly around her wrist pulling her towards him. Changing his grip, he wrapped his arm around her waist. His strength was depleted. Dragging them to the surface.

As the water broke free, it was calm and tranquil. He gasped for breath, breathing in the salty air, relieving his burning lungs. Luce wasn't awake. Barely breathing, her head resting on his shoulder. The dragon slayers ear picked up her light wispy breaths. He glanced upwards to see Erza, Gray, Wendy and the two exceeds watching them. "Natsu!" Happy wailed, about to dive down towards them. He smiled gently at their vague faces. Water brushed over his face making them all look blurry.

"NATSU!" Someone screamed. A voice crying out. His head whipped around behind him.

A large ten foot wave towered above them. Driving straight towards them. There was no time to move. Tightly pulling Lucy in, wrapping a hand around her back and head tightly, bracing themselves.

As the wave hit it sent them pummeling down into the dark abyss. The pink-haired boy wasn't able to get a large enough , he clung to Lucy. Not ready to let her go again. The waves sent them tumbling. The boy gasped for air, only to find water filling his lungs. Everything began to fade. The only then he saw was blond hair waving in front of his face. Snuggling into her face, her smooth cold skin against his. Then it all went dark.

His face ground softly against something. It's grain texture was rough on his skin, but he didn't mind. Dark onyx eyes opened softly. Soft golden sand supported his body. Cool water rushed over his feet and retreated. Repeating gently at the sound of the wind. The tide. The ocean. Lucy!

Quickly, he pushed himself up to a sitting position. Looking around, he couldn't see her. No, he couldn't possible of lost her again. No. She had to be around somewhere. All his muscles ached, tensing at every movement. Stiff and exhausted, he stood shakily on his two feet. At first, a light headedness swayed his movement, but he just brushed it off like nothing. Now, he took sight of his surroundings. Once his blurred vision dispersed anyway. Lush green forests ran up the sandy shore. Dark water rushed with white horses galloping at his feet, caressing his skin and fleeing. There was nothing else here. The horizon was clear. Just water. The sun was a deep orange, gently fading over the horizon. Dark clouds swirled the air. The beach looked quiet misplaced for such as ominous island. Deep footprints lead towards the lush green trees hidden in the shadows of the sun. Whoever walked them was stumbling and unsure. Lucy. It had to be her.

Without another second wasted Natsu leapt forwards, tumbling, into the green forestation.

Darkness shrouded him like a disease. It was strange in the woods. It was silent. No birds, no cricket chirps, no rustling of leaves picked up by the wind. What a curious woods. The dragon slayer would usually have been nervous and on-edge in these sorts of woods. But no. Lucy was missing and he had to find her. Sea salt still lingering in the pink-haired boys nose made his sense of smell useless. The ocean always was a big problem for the dragon slayers senses. That girl always ends up in bad situations, and it's always up to Natsu to save her. He didn't mind. But all the heart ache and stress it always caused hurt.

The sudden sound of a stick snapping, surprised Natsu. It was distant, but close enough. At first he thought it was just an animal. But there were no animals in these woods. Launching into a quick sprint, he ran straight for that direction. It was something. However, that something began to run in the complete opposite direction. He wouldn't give up that easily. Only if he could smell to see if it was her. Never the less, even if he could smell her, this person was still on the fire mage's radar and he would catch up.

There! A glimpse of gold rushed through the trees. Pursuing them further, he increased his speed. The tree's began to grow less dense. Natsu didn't notice and didn't care. Until, suddenly he exploded out from damp, soft mud onto cold, hard stone. They were at the edge of a cliff, falling down into more forest. The runner had long blonde hair falling just below their shoulders. Their legs shook and stumbled back. Small stones skipped over the edge falling down into the green. Tripping backwards, they fell. Instinctual force kicked in, the dragon slayer jumped out and caught them in his arms. But he knew exactly who it was. In shock, they leaped away pushing backwards. "Kyaa!" A voice screamed in surprise, shuffling away towards the safety of the trees. Deep brown orbs scared in blind fright.

Slowly, Natsu moved his hand closer towards her. Lucy's body quivered in shock, she shuffled backwards coming back to back with a tall palm tree. "S-Stay away." She muttered. Her head wrapped between her legs.

"Lucy..." The dragon slayers voice innocently called to her moving his hand forward.

"Stop." The stellar mage whimpered, her body shaking rapidly. Without hesitation, the pink-haired boy gripped her arm and jerked her whole body forward. Her heart stop for a moment and she came into contact with his warm chest. Blood pulsating through his body rhythmically, calming her. Up and down, his chest rose. For what seemed like hours they sat there the celestial wizard to caught up in the fire mage's embrace. When he pulled away, Lucy felt reluctant to let him go. However, his strong muscled arms that made her safe no matter what, remained where they were, holding her close.

"Lucy?" He whispered this time watching her face expectantly.

"N-Natsu?" recognition fluttered through her. That brief blind shock completely consumes her body. How could it be possible for the girl to forget her best friend? A mix of emotions boiled inside her; joy, relief, shock and a electrifying jolt that made her skin tingle wherever they touched.

"Glad you remember...I was a little worried for a second." The boy sighed with his goofy smile. The smile that always cheered Luce up. A strange weight pushed down on her shoulder, trying to remind her of something she had forgotten.

"What happened?" She mumbled trying her best to pick the vague memories of todays events from her mind. Useless. She was coming up blank. The boy thought for a few moments before replying.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"We...erm...we were at the picnic...and their was the cake i made and food and grass." The strain on her face made Natsu hesitant to let her carry on. "And...erm...I want to get my cake, get it away. And i picked it up and-" Her face dropped. The same fear that filled her eyes at the moments before she fell return. Like deja vu all over again, the dragon slayer felt the same pain flowing from her into him.

"You fell." The fire mage finished her off bluntly. Except, under that bluntness a horrible guilt wrestled underneath. "The cliff crumbled and then you fell in the ocean." The celestial wizard: torn, beaten and bruised watched him curiously. Her eyes missed nothing. She too could see his pain, from hers. Instead of pushing the subject she just smiled. The it's-going-to-be-okay smile. All that pain flooded out of him like a dam finally opening up and water gushing out. That smile did make him think everything was going to be okay. Because, they were together again.

"So how did we end up here?" She asked glaring curiously and intriguingly around at the forest, cliff, sky and horizon. Her pale complexion lit up with delight. "It's just like one of the mysterious adventure books i read the other week!" Sparkling with excitement. "It's kind of quiet though."

"It's suspiciously quiet." Dark eyes scanned the forest shadows. Now he was on edge. Except, his eyes somehow made their way back on her angelic face watching him with full trust. Trust, that always made him feel worthy. Worthy of such a trusting friend.

"I wonder where we are?" She scanned for landmarks. As she did, a huge dark shadow loomed over the crouched pair. Hesitantly, Luce looked up.

"Oh my dear fellows, you're on the island of taboo." A voice boomed behind her with a threatening amusement.

* * *

**Here is a short extract from one of my other stories: Unforgettable Memories**

She spun around. Instinctively, her hand reached to her belt. Strong muscular arms tightened around the blue-mage's chest and neck. Thick man-hands clasped over her mouth. He had a wide and sturdy build, broad shoulders and thick limbs. A dark black suit clung around his curved muscles. He was at least three times the size of the two girls put together. But Lucy wouldn't let that stop her from freeing her friend. Those deep blue eyes filled with fright and panic. Her look tore into the celestial wizard's heart. The stellar mage couldn't let her down.

Her brown eyes flickered to the orange exit to the alley way. Now, stood an identical twin to the other man. He stood between them and the street. They were trapped.

**-hope you would like to read this one too :)-**

* * *

**Please review, share and recommend thank you! :) **


	4. Ahoy

Infamously tall and towering over her like a mouse. How could Lucy not be intimidated? In pure shock, she leaped backwards. Something warm grabbed her arm. Tugging her, she tumbled backwards landing against something warm. Natsu. Protectively, his arms wrapped around her. Keeping her close, but distant . Incase if he had to leap into action. Dark onyx eyes cautiously watching the stranger.

Large muscular arms, covered thick in tattoos Broad shoulders and a huge chest. Thick legs, large hands, and a threatening face. Jet black, curly hair dripped over his waist. Random plaits cut off with beads and threat camouflaged in. Wearing a large jacket, white fluffed t-shirt, skivvies and so much jewelry it must have weighed at tone. A large black hat with a beautiful large, single white feather perched on top. Brown leather belt struggled to stay around his waist, holding several rusted keys and a long black saber Sparkling under the roaring sun, Luce couldn't help but shudder at its menacing shine. "Who are you?" The dragon slayer growled.

"Well that's rude. You're supposed to give your own name before asking for anyone else " The man chuckled with a deep rumbling laugh. The pink-haired boy answered with a cold hard gaze. The man laughed more, except it was less scary this time. For some strange reason, the stellar mage felt relieved. "Don't worry about it boy, My names Captain James Gregorio and this is me crew." Gesturing his arms out wide to the side of him. Several similar, but not so large, men appeared from the tree lines. Torn clothes, piercings, boots, swords. Luce was completely shocked. So many men. All looking strangely familiar. The big grin made Luce feel that they were trust-worthy. Stepping out from behind Natsu, she moved forward. Curiosity dragging her forward more than most things. The loose grip of the dragon slayers hand still warmed her arm. Keeping hold of her, incase he needed to pull her back. None the less, it was a free rein to move forward. Mutual feelings must be shared between the two.

"What are you guys?" Luce breathed, studying them all. A warm grin tugged at the big bearded mans lips.

"Can't you tell?" Deep honey brown eyes joined her gaze at all the men. "We're pirates my lovely."

No way. Pirates on this island. This had to be a joke. The two looked absolutely dumbfounded. Their eyes watching them all in utter disbelief. It didn't take long for the over excited fire mage to turn to his childish ways. Dropping defenses he jumped like a little child spurting out questions. "Do you have a ship? Where is it? Do you have a parrot?" His lips chattered away. Luce loved this childish side of him, giving him a light-hearted laugh. The captain seemed to be enjoying the admiration in the dragon slayers arms. "You two must be castaways?"

The celestial wizard glanced down at her clothes. Torn was-white-now-grey shorts, shredded blue tank top and no shoes. Where had her shoes gotten to? Her hair was a mess reeking of sea salt and damp forest. Natsu didn't look too good himself. Topless, his pants covered with holes, one sandal, and his scarf. That white scarf of his seemed to survive anything. It was completely unaffected, gently laid around his shoulders. "Well in that case, you shall come with us!" Captain James declared raising his sword.

"But-" Luce began, he gave her a cheery grin.

"I will not hear anything of it. But if you insist on rejecting my offer, then you shall have to be taken prisoners!" He jeered raising his sword in the direction of men. Loud laughter erupted as the men gathered around the two strays playfully attaching cuffs to their wrist. Leading them off with them back into the deep forest. Natsu was loving this and ,surprisingly, so was Lucy.

As the large group, hurdled through the forest Luce was astonished. When she looked back at their tracks, there was no sign of them ever passing through there. Several men jumped through the silent tree tops, others ran ahead in front and some hovered at the back. Just like a lethal pack of wolves. James stayed with the center group featuring: himself, Lucy, Natsu and 3 other pirates. They were quiet a large group.

"We all like a massive family, all 27 of us." The man nostalgically gazed at Lucy. She didn't realise he was walking beside her till now. The dragon slayer boy was talking about pirates with pirates. It also surprised her because it was like he had just read her mind. "We only started of as a group of 7 strangers. We picked up the other 20 all around the world. Those in need of a home, we had open arms." Releasing a deep sigh and a thin smile. Those few vague words moved the stellar mage. But it couldn't help but remind her of her home. Fairy Tail. At the moment, they were having the kind hospitality from these pirates. A short stay wouldn't harm them for delaying their some how return to the guild.

"Thank you, for doing this." The celestial wizard grinned gazing at the non-stop chattering boy attached to the chain in front of her.

"Like I said open arms. And lucky for you two, its feast night!"

The night drew in quickly, dark descended upon the forest. They had walked for most of the afternoon. As they walked, Lucy stumbled now and then. The over working was starting to give her a headache. A warm orange light glowed in distance. It appeared, that they were walking that way. They dim orange grew bigger as they grew closer. Peaking through the tree's, the celestial mage welcomed its friendly aura.

Pushing through the thick shrubs, they came to an opening. The beech. Dark, loot warm sand buried between her toes. Sat on the dark sand, was a tremendous ship. Sails wrapped tightly to the casting pole as it sky rocketed high up. Skull and cross bone flag waving gently in the night sea breeze. Large boat cabins rose high up above the shallow sandbanks. Lights lit up several windows in a warm light. Lucy was completely dumbfounded. A large, bellowing laughter erupted from the large pirate beside her. "She's a beauty. Isn't she?" He smiled with admiration at the ship. Kindly, he gave the girl a light nudge pushing her forwards towards the boat, sending her almost tumbling over he own to feet.

As they approached the foot of the boat, their cuffs were removed. Apparently, women had to climb up first, due to common curtsey. Happily, Luce accepted. Climbing up the ladder, she realised. Halfway up, she glanced back down. Every single pair of eyes were on her butt. Oh yes 'common curtsey' was it. The girl grimaced at the vulgar actions of the men. Quickly, she climbed the ladder, hoping to end this unwanted lime light. Deadly scowl was awarded to the men to the men once she reached the top. They all just laughed. Natsu seemed more distracted by the ship. Every now and then she caught him looking, but ended up looking at the ship again. A childhood boy completely overwhelmed in excitement with the fat he's surrounded by real pirates. It made Lucy smile just looking at his over joyful face.

When the men finally loaded up onto the boat, Lucy was hidden behind a crowed of sweaty men who stunk of alcohol and ferns. A sudden wave of dizziness soared through her, followed with a intense headache. Hot flashes confused her body. Stumbling backward, trying to hold onto something to steady her. The humid breeze from the island didn't help. It was barely noticable to anyone but the stellar mage. Finally about to fall, she crashed into something warm and strong. Natsu. Holding her with his two arms tightly but gently, clasping her shoulders. Worried dark eyes watched her intensely. She wanted so hard to suddenly be fine. But she wasn't.

Finally, a cool, soft hand also relaxed on her shoulder. "I don't think you're friends very well. A lot of people get heat strokes from being in the sun. Another hand matching the other, touched her forehead softly. "She has a fever." Lucy couldn't help but close her eyes for a second. The warmth of Natsu felt just as equal as herself at the moment. Maybe she should of let go. Staying near something inhumanily hot when she was hot her self. What she really needed was to go somewhere cool. But she didn't. Her hands wrapped tightly around his vest. She felt ill, but that ment nothing to her if she had to let go of Natsu. Even her weak hands fought for the strength to hold on. To her surprise, the dragon slayer slowly pulled her hands away from him. Watching him with deep brown eyes of sorrow, he glared back calmly. The cool woman, which Lucy now made out to have long brown hair wrapping beautifully around her pale face. Carefully, she wrapped her arms around her shoulders, taking her full weight. For such a dainty woman, she was strong. Still her eyes held onto the dragon slayer's tranquil face in disbelief, as the woman lead her slowly down into a room.

"You're not well." The woman's soothing voice huffed. The stellar mage was laid in soft, slightly yellow sheets. Their smooth silk fabric under her boiling skin. "This is not an ordinary fever. Your body's reacting to some kind of damage. What happened to you?"

"I fell." She coughed.


	5. Found

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was so busy with other stories. So sorry. Anyway, here's chapter 5**

* * *

The woman's dark brown, almost black, eyes widen in shock. Just for a moment, it looked like the woman was about to collapse herself. Quickly regaining composure, she turned her head away, letting dark hair fall over her almost perfect face. The girl noticed a small chain falling deep into her bodice, unable to see the end of the chain or what might hold on it. "Sorry..." Lucy mumbled.

"What for?" The woman asked turning to face her, confused at her words.

"For causing you all this trouble," The celestial wizards groaned trying to sit up. Coaxing her back down, she gave the blond girl a soft smile. The stellar mage couldn't help but feel an overwhelming joy flowing from her.

"It's no trouble." Dark eyes watching her in admiration. "Sorry, I forgot my manners. I'm Amira, the wife of the big idiot you met outside and the ship mother." The celestial wizard returned to her the widest smile she could manage.

"That's great." The girl laughed lightly. "He seems kind."

"The kindest there is, even if he doesn't look it." Lucy began to let out a harsh set of coughs, scratching at her throat. Amira lifted a small glass of water to the girl. The celestial mage jugged it down gratefully. The coughs grew worst, causing the girl to cough up the water. Dismay registered all over the ship mother's face. Touching her forehead again, her hand burned. The fever had increased rapidly. Amira calmed the girl the best she could. At least until she was able to stop coughing. Then, she left the room.

Rushing through the hallways she charged into a room on the lowest deck. From under her white shirt and black bodice pocket, she pulled out a cast iron, black key. Fitting into a matching lock at the end of the hallway, the door swung open. Closing the door behind her, she lit a small lamp on a side table beside her.

Lighting up the room with a dim glow, the torch flickered. A small collection of books sat in bookcases, covered in dust and cobwebs. Small bottles of colored liquids randomly scattered across the room. Strange objects decorated the remaining gaps; crystal balls, dolls, small statues, dried herbs etc. Showering through the books, her hand skimmed over the leather spines. She was desperately searching for something.

Stopping on the shelves, she sighed. The book wasn't there. Eyes darting around the room once again, she landed on an uneven plank in the ship room's floor boards. Leaping down from hanging off the shelves with a thud. Amira kneeled beside the loose plank, lifting it aside. A gasp of dusty air escaped the gap. Relief flooded through her, as her body calmed. She slipped her hands around the ancient book hiding in the crevice. A silver cover coated in dust, hugged the yellowed pages. Blowing away the dust, her hand stroked the old book. Flicking through its pages quickly. She was satisfied. Shifting the plank back over the hole, she slipped the book under her arm. Slowly, she slipped out of the room. Locking the door behind her and returning the key back to under her black and white dress.

Leather boots walked the floors of the hallways. Heaving a deep sigh, the woman slammed open the doors. Men, alcohol, food and music made up the outside deck. Amira stood in the doorway, kindly smiling at the men. "Amira!" The men all jeered. Natsu watched them in confusion. However, the presence of the woman in the doorway caught his eye. Softly returning his stare, she walked over. Waving at the drunken pirates as she passed.

"Hello," She kindly greeted. "Lucy will be okay; you should let her rest though." She reassured the dragon slayer. All the men raised their cups in glee at the words.

"Woo Blondie's okay!" One man yelled from the crowd earning him a fit of laughter from the drunken men. "Amira's the best!" They all cheered in relief. Natsu watched them all. They seemed so kind and trusting especially for pirates. They all seemed to be taken by Lucy also, already praying for her safety and health.

"Right then. It's drinking time now for sure!" The man next to the dragon slayer raising his glass. Long brown hair tied back neatly in a pony tail was hidden under a red and white bandana. The pink-haired boy watched him curiously. A mischievous smile licked his lips.

Amira made her way over to the man stuffing his face full of boar and drinking barrel loads of wine. As she walked closer, she caught his eye. Stopping his feast momentarily, he leaped to his feet. Claiming the woman as his own, he caught her in a close embrace. Smacking his lips against hers. She gave him a small laugh. Grabbing him by the long chain around his neck, she dragged him to the top deck. Whistles and jeering exerted from the crowd as they caught their captain being dragged away by the beautiful ship mother.

Away from the party, the two could only hear the faint mumbling of the noisy men. Leaning in for a kiss, the large captain closed in on his wife. She stopped his advance with a hard slam in the face. Scrunching his sore nose, he looked up at his wife with a cute and hurt expression. "Ow..." he whimpered. She gave him a small smile. "Why'd you do that?"

"Look at this," her silky voice spoke, showing the silver book in her hands.

"Why'd you have that thing?" he asked in confusion and slight irritation.

"We found her." She muttered trying to contain her excitement. The man's dark eyes bulged in shock. Examining her face, his heart almost stopped.

"Where?" he asked, grabbing the woman by the arms.

"The girl."

"Are you sure she's her?"

"She fits the bill perfectly. I even found these on the beach this morning." She lifted a ring of silver and gold keys. "They're obviously hers."

"And the boy?"

"Yes. Just like the legend says."

"So that means she's the..."

"Yes." Amira smiled. The man replied with a big grin of his own. Hooting in joy, He pushed his lips hard against the woman's, lifting her up in his arms. She laughed with the man.

As the woman pushed through the endless amount of ship corridors, her leather boots pounded against the loose ship boards. Quickly, she arrived at Lucy's room. Amira slipped in through the door, closing it quietly behind her. The celestial mage was sleeping. Taking a seat beside the bed in a wooden chair, she watched the girl. She wasn't doing very well. Her fever had gotten worst...much worst. Her lungs breathed raspy breaths and her pulse was irregular, her heart thrashing in her chest. "It's progressed much further than I thought...the potion won't work now," She muttered.

"Then I'll use mine..." A deep voice grumbled from the doorway. The captain stood in the doorway. His eyes watched the restless girl. Her skin was drawn of color and her body drenched in sweat. She looked horribly ill.

"What?" The woman exclaimed.

"I said I'll use mine." he repeated with a groan.

"You can't!" She protested.

"I can. And I shall. It was these things that got us into trouble in the first place,"

"But if you use it all-"

"I won't use it all. Just a little bit. There will still be enough left." he snapped ending the argument. Her gaze dropped. She felt reluctant to let him use it. But if he was to use an even a little bit, it would still leave enough for the ceremony and save her. "She will die otherwise. With this I can save her. And it would be the best way to confirm if she is actually her." The captain's ever beaming smile had disappeared.

James pulled a golden chained necklace from around his neck. On the end, dangled a glass and golden capsule. Behind the glass something shined. It glowed brighter than anything in the world. Only as big as a thumbnail it must had hidden behind the mans long black beard. Amira moved back as he slowly passed her. Moving close to the girl rustling on the bed. The ship's mother sat on the other side. Lifting her chin, the girl's mouth opened slightly. The beautiful woman pinched nose gently. Opening the golden lid, the little light illuminated the whole room, escaping from the jar. It seemed the glass containing the light kept it dim. Now out in the open, it was a breathtaking blinding glow. Tipping it slowly, a small trickle of light drizzled in her mouth. Quickly the man closed in again, clasping his fist around the jar. Watching anxiously, the blond mage began to cough.

Suddenly, ivory white tattoos appeared on her pale skin. Swirls, twirls and flicks it decorated her whole body. An ice white liquid ran up her veins illumination them in a white glow. Then the tattoos faded away, and the girl fell still. Her breathing was slow, and her pulse had calmed. Veins flowed red again, hiding back under her skin. The fever had died. It had worked. She was back to perfect health. "It's really her..." Amira gawked. "After all these years. We've finally found her."

"She's the star key."

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will include more Natsu. And if you review, favorite, follow or recommend, I might even mention that it includes a very cute Nalu moment!**

**- A-ccentric**


	6. The legend of Taboo

**Ugh . Sorry i haven't updated this recently. I've been a little busy with school. Sorry that was a lie. Actually I've been writing another story. Keep an eye out for it. 'Holding onto Memories' **

* * *

The Legend of Taboo

Moon lit water calmly brushed against the boat. light skimmed across the still surface. Night skies sparkled with tiny, twinkling lights. Lucy watched from her small, circular window in her room, letting the ,strangly soothing, salty breeze brush through her hair.

Suddenly, the door swung open crashing against the wall causing the celestial wizard to almost jump out of her skin. Turning around in surprise, a pink-haired boy swayed in her doorway. With a half empty bottle of rum in one hand and a silver sabre with a red hilt in the other. "Lucy!" the fire mage cheered. Stumbling forward, he moved towards the blonde, waving his bottle and sword in a grand gesture. The stellar mage manages to dodge the swipe from the dragon slayer's new toy.

"Jeez Natsu. Careful where you're swinging that thing. How much have you drunk? You stink of booze." Lucy scolded the boy. In a attempt to move closer to the stellar mage, the dragon slayer tripped over his own two feet, dropping his blade and falling towards the celestial wizard. Luckily, Lucy managed to catch the toppling pink-haired boy before he hit the floor.

"Just a little bit." he slurred laughing. The blonde mage was able to shift the dragon slayer onto her back. Transporting the incompetent boy to the bed used all the effort the girl could muster. Dropping the boy on the bed with a 'umph ', she released a long exasperated sigh. "Lucy you saved me!" he giggled again like a small child.

"What am I going to do with you?" Lucy shook her head in a playful, disappointing shake at the fire mage rolling on the bed. "Are you really that incompetent?" she asked in a joking disbelief. Pulling the blanket of the small chair besides the bed, she draped it over the now horizontal boy. Sitting beside him, she watched him smile that goofy smile. Onyx eyes watched her earnestly, twisting a golden lock of hair around his finger and letting it uncoil again.

"I'm glad you're okay Luce," he muttered. Slowly his warm hands held her boy sat up, unable to hide his disorientation , he swayed slightly.

"Natsu what are you-?" Lucy gasped as the the fire mage leaned closer.

"Shh, Lucy. Just give me a second." Natsu hushed her. Pressing his forehead against hers. The sound of his soft breathes filled her ears as they grazed her cheeks softly. Unfortunately, they also smelled like strong liquor. And to the recovering girl it made her stomach churn. "Lucy. I...I'm really...I'm really happy," Natsu slurred.

"Me too, Natsu. Me ," Natsu pulled back, looking into the stellar mages big brown orbs watching his. As the boy moved in, Lucy closed her eyes, feeling his warm breath on her skin again causing her skin to tingle.

A few moments later, Lucy opened her eyes. Asleep. He had fallen up. Lucy gave her self a small pitying laugh. "What was you thinking was going to happen Lucy?" she sarcastically asked her self, smiling at the comedy in the question.

Giving the boy a small push against his chest, his body flopped down onto the bed. Not even stirring. He was out cold. Lucy pried the dark glass bottle from his sleeping hands. Sniffing the glass' rim, she was almost blown away by the smell. Who knows how much of this strong stuff Natsu had drank.

"Strong isn't it?," a smooth voice spoke from the open doorway. Twisting her head around, Lucy faced the unworldly beautiful woman. Her black whispy hair bouncing just below her shoulder blades. Catching the blonde girl's concern, she flashed her a sympathetic smile. "I wouldn't worry; that boy can hold his liquor. Bless him though; he got caught drinking with the she's most notorious partier." Amira reassured her with a calming laugh. "He may not be so in the morning, but im glad you're feeling better."

"Ah, yes. Thank you. what was it that you gave me?; I feel amazing."

"Just a remedy for healing from the herbs on the island."

"Wow, that is amazing."

"I heard that your friend suffers from sea sickness?"

"Yes, it's quite an unusually bad case. wait! I just thought; I havn't seen him effected by it. Did you give him something?"

"Not specifically. Some of the boys we picked up suffered from it too."

"How did you help them?"

"Ginger."

"Ginger?"

"We had ginger ground into the timbers of this ship. It helps hide the effects of the sea sickness whilst they're aboard."

"Wow. how do you know all this?'

"I grew up in a apothocary dreaming of the sea...and the stars."

"Stars have always been my favourite things to look at." Lucy smiled, running her fingers through the passed out boy's mane.

"You two have a good relationship,"

"Yeah. Natsu's always there when I need to be saved."

"Like a knight," Amira mumbled to herself.

"Huh?" Lucy perked up hearing quiet speech come from the woman.

"It's a shame you landed on taboo."

"How so?" the stellar mage became intrigued. Pulling up the old, wooden chair, which creaked when she sat, she . Catching the big brown orbs full of excitement, she couldn't help but tell the tale.

"Have you ever heard of taboo island before?"

"I don't think so,"

"Exactly."

"Huh?" Lucy watched the woman with utter confusion.

"No one has ever heard of it because Taboo island can only be found when it wants you to find it."

"When it wants?"

"Yes. or so the legends say,"

"Legends? could you please tell me one?"

"There are many legends on taboo. However they all circulate around one main one."

"Which ones that?" "The grand legend of taboo island. would you like me to tell you?" the woman almost laughed at the obvious question she just asked to the blond girl who was sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Of course,"

"Very well." Amiga gave a light chuckle.

"Long ago, A plague fell upon the locals of this island. It killed many of the villagers and other beasts. The villagers cried for nights after nights as their numbers perished. A girl of young age, (about 17) decided to try and save the villagers. She climb to the tallest point on the island. The mountain was a taboo. Never to be climbed or it would anger the Gods and death shall rein upon the island. However, along with her came a hunter from the village. He protected her from any harm that would cross their path. After 7 days of climbing with no food or water. The girl reached the peak. She cried to the Gods to save her people. She did so for 3 years. Finally, a single God came. The God of the stars. The God told the girl if she wanted her people saved then a sacrifice would have to be made. She would have to sacrifice her life to the stars. And she agreed. For lives she would save her life was small payment. The God could feel the girls wishes to save the villagers and saw she would happily give her own life to do so. The God denied her offering. Instead, the God pulled a gateway of rock from the floor of the mountain. And the girl suddenly changed. Her dark hair turned gold, her blue eyes turned brown. The God had seen her heart's purity. She was given the power to open the gate of the stars and summon the God. The God warned her for every wish she made a sacrifice would inturn would have to be given. The hunter had sworn to the God that he would always protect the girl. And so he also was changed. His plain brunette hair had turned a salmon pink. This is his mark as the knight protector. He had the power and the will to always protect her. Two stars were given to the girls. These two stars would help her to open the doorways to the gateway. Only she could open the gateway. The girl saved the village and inturn they had to always stay on this island."

"Wow. That's was amazing." Lucy breathed in awe.

"It certainly is."

"So what became of the girl?"

"The girl and her knight protector died. The girl removed the stars in her heart. For her time was up in this world. She gave the stars to the villagers and told them to give them to the next star key when she arrives. Without the girl the knight protector could not survive long in the world."

"So they just died?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yes they did. however..."-The stellar mage perked up-"...Their souls were said to wait until and new star key was born along with their knight protector. Then they would return to taboo."

"Do you know if they ever were?"

"They probably don't have the memories of the past star key and her knight. But they'd be drawn together and then to taboo."

"Wow."

"Its just a silly old tale i got told as a child." Amira dusted it off, as well as herself and left the room. Lucy laid down on the bed next to the sleeping dragon slayer. She felt exhausted.

"Some bedtime story that was," she puffed to herself. Suddenly a hand flew over her chest. Natsu. Pinned down by his arm she wasn't getting up anytime soon. She had been in this situation too many times. His warm face buried into her neck, holding her tightly. Giving up almost instantly, she too fell asleep in his arms.

Outside the door stood the pirate captain and his wife. "Tomorrow is the ceremony." James muttered. "And we have both the star key and the knight protector."

"They will die and we will be free of this curse."

* * *

**If you liked falling star try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more Falling star don't forget to follow! Love you guys.**

**-A-ccentric**


	7. Good Morning

**I'm sorry I haven't update this story recently...I've been pretty busy. I'm not lieing. I had Maths GCSE's to revise for. Gosh being fifteen isn't the easiest. Aha. Well anyway... **

* * *

As the morning whirled in, the dragon slayer slept soundly. A warm, soft blanket wrapped his body, rich in the scent of strawberries and vanilla. Flipping onto his side, he felt sure the stellar mage would be besides him. Except she wasn't. It took seconds to locate her. Up, dressed and beautiful, her big brown orbs gazed distantly out of the small port window on the edge of the room. Long blonde hair swayed in the ocean breeze. For a few long moments, the pink-haired boy just engorged on the view as her body was lit with the illuminating sun rays. Just by the salty smell from the window, Natsu could tell it was late-morning. A splitting headache swirled in his mind. That's right. He was drinking last night...he remembered drinking the first few barrels of wine, after that it was all just a blur. Somehow, he had ended up in Lucy's room. Groaning, Natsu managed to pull himself to sit up. Hearing the moaning behind her, the stellar mage was brought back to her surroundings, as she turned to face the aching boy. "Your finally awake I see." she beamed, jumping onto the edge of the bed.

"Mornin' Luce," He managed to moan his usual morning greeting.

"How do you feel?" She asked. The dragon slayer looked up to catch the faint hint of concern in her eyes.

"Like hell." The boy managed a light chuckle.

"You look like it. You did drink alot the other night."

"The _other_ night?"

"Yup. You've been passed out for two days."

"What?" The dragon slayer exclaimed, not caring for his headache anymore.

"That was some hard stuff you drank."

"_Two whole days!" _

"Yep." Lucy laughed, begining to rummage around in a small leather satchel on her shoulder. It was only now that the flame mage noticed her clothes. A tight leather bodice clung around her waist, and the puffy white shirt underneath it. A matching brown waist coat hugged her thin shoulders. Rough black trousers hugged her thights, as her knee-high brown boots clung to her calves. "While you were sleeping, Amira took me on a herb collecting trip!" It was strange for Lucy to seem so excited. The dragon couldn't help with getting caught up in her sea of joy. Especially, as that amazing smile beamed so brightly off her lips. He loved that smile. "Lucky you woke up today."

"How so?" Natsu questioned, intregued by what excitement laid ahead.

"We get to visit the old, empty village." Lucy giggled in glee, still scrambling through her bag.

"What village?"

"The one Amira mentioned in the legend."

"What legend?" Lucy looked up, her brown eyes examining the boy in blank confusion.

"Oh yeah. You'd passed out by then. Hmph. Oh well." She sighed, glancing down at her bag. Her face lit up in taint joy. From the pink-haired boy's point of veiw it looked like she was having a mini 'Eureka' moment. Scrammbling across the bed on her knees she sat behind the dragon slayer. Letting her get on with whatever she was doing, the boy just sat still. Curious as to why she had stopped and was now kneels behind him on the bed, he waited. Soon enough, something came into view at the corner of his eye. Following shortly after, a thin, black string was lowered over his head. A necklace? Lucy fastened it into a secure knot at the back of his neck. Everytime her soft finger tips grazed his neck, he was sure he felt a electrical shock. Glancing down at the necklace as the celestial wizard climbed off his side of the bed, he was surprised. A black bird claw was fastened to the back string. Inside of the hollow claw something green. It was kind of like grass pushed deep and compressed into the black claw. Natsu loved it. It was totally his style. Lucy plopped down infront of him. "Do you like it?" She asked genuinly pleased.

"Yeah, it's great."

"It's a falcon claw. They used to nest here on the island during the cold winters, but that very long ago."

"Wow." Natsu filled with it. "You made this?"

"Yep." She gleemed. "I even made one for myself. Amira helped me make them." The stellar mage pulled at a longer black rope as it dipped into her bodice. A small black spotted feather was fastened to the string. Green strands of what seemed likw oddly coloured group of grass blades were also tied with it. It had a vague smell of peppermint. "They're protection charms for when we go to the village."

"Protection charms."

"It's a supisticion. They say people who go in _unprotected_ will fall under the power of the curse and be stuck on the island forever." Lucy explained, smiling to herself as she fiddled with hers. The feather stoked her fingers gently. "I thought I would make one. The sailors don't believe in that sort of stuff, but Amira was kind enough to help me make one. You know, just incase." The celestial wizard gave a light chuckle, breathing in the soft scent from the green blades. Looking up at the pair onyx eyes watching her with fasination, she dropped the necklace back into her bodice, dispearing from sight, except the visable black string dipping into her cleavage. Wiping the enlightment from her face, she skipped to the door. "Anyway get up. We're leaving in half an hour. You want breakfast don't you?" Finishing with that rhetorical question, she left. Faint sounds of boots hitting the wooden floors echoed through the hall. Skipping. Rythmic tappings co-ensided that she was obviously skipping.

The dragon slayer sat on the bed in awe. It had been a while since he had seen her smile like that. The fire mage wasn't stupid not to notice when something was wrong with Lucy the night they came to the boat. Her skin was pale, eyes missing that hint of life she always sparked with. Something heavy weighed on his stomach as her brown orbs watched in dismay as he let Amira take her away. For the whole while she was sick, he couldn't forget those eyes. After he heard she was okay, he felt better. Except something was still nagging at him. 'That fall...was bad.' still rang in the back of his mind. Ever since he woke up on the beach, it had echoing in his thoughts. But when he found her at that cliff edge, he was so overcome with joy that she _seemed_ okay, that he unconsiously pushed it to the back of his mind. Then they met the pirates and he seemed to push it back further. It only return once he was told she was okay. Wasn't that strange? Shouldn't the thought have atleast came when she almost collapsed on him when they arrive on deck? Not when he was told she was okay. Never the less it came again. A doubt filled him when he heard she was okay.

This morning, the thought echoed in his mind again. Did he doubt the fact she was _okay_? No. He doubted _how_ she was okay. Something didn't feel right about whatever the pirates used to cure Lucy. Now, something was different. Lucy seemed different. He wasn't sure what but it didn't feel good. A kind of nostalgic feel churned in his stomach when he saw the stellar mage around the pirates. He felt she needed to be protected. But from what? Right now, he was unsure but he knew he had to keep an eye on her. Instincts were a part of himself that the dragon slayer trusted. Even if he hoped that in this case they were wrong.

"Natsu!" A voice screamed from the hallway. "Didn't I just tell you to get up! We're leaving now. You've missed breakfast." The celestial mage growled, now stood in the doorway, hands on hips. The dragon slayer gave her an innocent smile. "What were you doing?"

"Just...thinking." he rose from the bed, swinging a feathered hat onto his head, of which he found on the edge of the bed. The blonde girl gave him a unconvinced look. It was rare for the pink-haired boy to _think_. Something about that made her a little uneasy. But with Natsu by her side there was nothing to worry about. He was always there to protect her. There was no doubt about it. No matter how stubborn, intrusive, annyoing, childish, idiotic and distructive her was, he was always there to save her.

Natsu Dragneel was her Knight.

* * *

**Well I hope Natsu doesn't get to worried about that feeling. I wounder what it could mean?**

**I will try to regulate my updates. I hate to keep you guys waiting.**

* * *

**If you liked falling star try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more Falling star don't forget to follow! Love you guys.**

**-A-ccentric**


	8. Simple designs

**You lucky birds, I've changed my update day for A falling star to a monday. So that means you didn't have to wait a whole week for this chapter.**

* * *

"So that's the legend you were talkin' about," Natsu nodded in understanding. Lucy had told Natsu the legend she was told by Amira.

"Yup. Isn't it amazing!" Lucy gleamed. Natsu loved seeing her so excited. It was amusing. The way she would slip into her adventurous side as soon as the world of myths and legends were opened to her. Usually she would moan and protest to having to go somewhere with even having the slightest chance of there being bugs. It was certain he had seen this side of her before. When she would finished her latest adventure/romance novel, this Lucy would appear. Going into mass detail about the book and how amazing it was, she always in awe. Like a fan girl who had just been on a date with their idol. Afterwards she would sit and sigh in contentment, day dreaming at the highlights of the book. Eventually she would get over the book and move onto the next. Until she finished Natsu just had to wait until he got to see that side of her again. But seeing the real adventurous Lucy actually venturing out on a mission was ten times- no a thousand times better. She never failed to interest him. There was so many sides to the stellar mage he had yet to see. And just like this side, he was sure he'd love them all.

They had been strolling through the endless forest now, accompanied by several of the pirates, Amira and the captain himself. They even passed the cliff edge they met the pirates out. When they passed Lucy noticed the amazing view from the ledge. It looked out on the rest of the island. Towering over the lush forest growing below in a sea of green. Touching around the edges were the golden sand beaches, stoking the deep blue ocean. They must have traveled quite a distance since there was no other land they could see. This island was certainly in the middle of nowhere.

Finally after a good few hours of walking, they arrived. A collection of small wooden cabins with palm leave thatched roofs, empty windows and doorless doorways were centered in a large opening. Dry mud scattered the area around. The houses curled around a small fire pit in the center. Grey slates of stone piled up around the edges of the ash pit to form a sort of well. Something else caught their eyes attention. A large circles spread around the perimeter of the village, deep dug lines crossed through the edges touching the circle's circumference. "A star." Lucy gasped, taking a step back to look at the beautiful carving. Natsu stopped beside her. "It's strange though."

"What is?" Natsu asked curiously as the stellar mage bent down, stroking her fingers around the edges of the deep lines.

"They seem so old, yet they look as if they haven't aged a day. For even lines dug this deep in the earth they would have been ground, washed or contorted over the ages." Lucy rubbed the dirt from the lines between the fingers as she stood up, examining it curiously. Crumbling from her fingers into a power, it felt strange between her fingers. "They ground it's very nutritious for being so dry."

"Nutritious? So you can eat it!" Natsu exclaimed in glee, scooping up some of the dirt into the palm of his hand.

"It's not edible for us. I meant for plants." The dragon slayer's hand jerked to a stop infront of his mouth. Quickly dusting the palm of mud off his hands, he regained his composure.

"I knew that." he huffed. Dark eyes once again watched her intregued ones. She was like a real adventurer. "Your just like them Luce!" he giggled.

"Like what?" She looked up at him innocently confused.

"Like those adventures that go inside those temples and stuff. You know, the ones that take the gold stuff and then big boulders come and crush them and if it doesn't all those booby traps could easily-" the dragon slayer blubbered on until a sweat laugh caught him off.

"Natsu," Lucy breathed in between her fit of giggles. Her hand grasped his arm softly. "Thanks," the thank-you caused Natsu to be a little taken a back. He wasn't expecting that. Then again, it's not hard to see that she must of taken it as a compliment. To be honest though, Lucy had managed to catch the boy off guard and got him to quieten, even for just a little while.

"It's been a while." Captain James heaved a sigh nostalgically, passing the two teens walking into the village.

"It certainly has." Amira joined him, glancing around the old village. The other pirates scattered around the village, looking at the little nooks and cranny of the place, exchanging old memories.

"You would have thought they had all grown up here." Lucy laughed. Natsu nodded stepping into the star's perimeter. Everyone suddenly jerked a bit, exchanging confused glances with furred eye brows and light muttering.

"Come on Luce," Natsu extended his hand out to the stellar mage. Smiling at his chivalry, she took his hand. Assisting her kindly, she held the dragon son's warm hand as she took a small skip over the line. Gasps escaped everyone.

Amira's eyes darted straight towards the blond along with everyone else Lucy's simple step into the circle sent vibrations up her leg, causing a tingling sensation all over her body. The boat's mother could sense all her other children were feeling the same thing. Except they quickly shifted their gazes back to whatever they were doing, cold sweat beading on their faces. A large paw of a hand clasped her small shoulder. Looking up the black-bearded man gave the beautiful woman a stern gaze. Of course, he had given the same look to his subordinates. If they were all caught staring at the girl it would look to suspicious. Right now they needed her to trust them if the plan was to fall into place. The trust wouldn't have to last much longer now thought. Today is the final test.

"Lucy!" Amira called, slipping from her husbands large hand, and darting over to the celestial wizard.

"Ah, Amira!" Lucy turned in delight. The captain's wife slipped her thin ivory arm around hers and swiped the blond mage away from the dragon slayer. She was gone in an instant. Natsu watched as she drew Lucy towards the center point of the star besides the ancient fire pit. However he wasn't alone for long. The captain had already descended on him from behind. The dragon slayer leaped in surprise. How could that man of his size have moved from the other side of the village to right next to him without him noticing?

"Daydreaming?" his deep voice kindly bellowed.

"I suppose." the pink-haired boy smiled childishly. "What is this place anyway?"

"Have you heard of the legend of taboo?"

"Lucy told me it on the way here. But- " the slayers frustrated expression told James all he needed to know.

"This village was the one from the legend. This star symbol was carved into the ground as soon as the star key gave her promise for this village's safety."

"The promise that she sacrificed the villagers freedom away from this island?"

"Yes."

"So what happened to the villagers?"

"Many generations passed and the villagers were content with staying on the island. They were grateful to the star key and prayed for the day when the new star key would return." A sorrowful gaze looked with grief over the little village. "They must of died out eventually."

"Ah, that's a shame." Natsu sighed.

"How so?"

"Well the star key went to so much trouble to protect them and they just died out. It's a shame really." the captain's gaze looked surprised at the boy. A guilty conscience began to churn inside his stomach.

"Let me show you something," he offered, leading the fire mage to the center of the village next to Lucy. Happily, he skipped behind him towards his best friend.

Walking over, Lucy greeted Natsu with giggles and elaborate gestures. Lucy was pointing to the village explaining things in great detail. Surprisingly, Natsu seemed interested. Amira and her husband watched from a few meters back.

"The Valerian root and mint will begin to take effect anytime now. If were going to do it we have to do it now." Amira whispered hastily.

"Then let's start the final test."

* * *

**My, oh My, what could the final test possibly be? I suppose you'll have to follow and find out in the next chapter. hehe**

* * *

**If you liked falling star try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more Falling star don't forget to follow! Love you guys.**

**-A-ccentric**


	9. Illumination

**Omg! An Early update! What madness is this? **  
**I know thats what you guys are probably all thinking it's just i have plans tomorrow so I wont be able to update, so lucky you guys you get it early. **  
**Looking forward to my week of school this week. Might even get some stories typed up.**

* * *

**Review Thanks: leoslady4ever, mayalewis16, ahaurats-FT, misstirius, Lillyviolet, CheeryChan09, GoldenRoseTanya, TivaNaluKick4evs +thanks to all those who Favorited and followed. **

* * *

"Amira?" Lucy called, waving to the beautiful woman. Taking in her gesture, both her and the captain walked towards the excited pair.

The celestail wizard and dragon slayer stared down at the earth in the center of the village. Lucy had traced the lines surrounding the village and ended up where she was now. The lines randomly dug into the floor of the village which Lucy had noticed as strange earlier, where centered around a small circle. Inside the circle was a small star shaped symbol. In contrast to the deep lines, the star was very lightly drawn on, almost faint. The dragon slayer burned the ivy which must have crawled over the symbol. Curious as to the mysterious symbol, she had called the ship's mother over.

"What is this? Does it have something to do with the legend?" Lucy, who was bursting in over excitement, asked. Amira crouched down to the star, running her fingers over it gently, grazing the dirt dusting over the lines.

"This was the village which the star key came from." Amira nostalgically sighed, withdrawing her fingers and standing up once again. Captain James stepped forward as Amira dusted off the dirt from her knees.

"The Star key used to stand right here," James smiled, pulling Lucy by the arms until she stopped just before the small circle.

"...and the knight protector here," Amira joined, guiding the pink-haired boy to stand on the other edge of the circle.

"Wait, there's a gap in the middle of the star, it's like some kind of slot." Lucy reached down to touuch the edges of the thin rectangular slot.

"Wait." the beautiful woman hissed. Lucy reclined her hand in surprise, rising to stand again, eyes watching the woman in shock. Quickly regaining her posture, she smiled comfortingly. "I remember, it's the knight protectors sword." Lucy smiled back, relieved from her shock.

"Natsu, here." The captain stepped forward, handing Natsu a plain, golden sheeth. "Put this on your belt." As instructed, the dragon slayer attatched the sheeth to the black belt he had recieved from the pirates. Natsu felt the silk delicately glued around the strong sheeth's body as his hands ran across the fabric. Next, the large pirate pulled a breath taking blade from behind him, passing over to the dragon slayer.

As the cool metal was laid in his palms, they began to tingle. Ivory white lines coiled around the blade, engraved deep within the metal. Twirls, flicks and swirls decorated the stunning weapon. Even the golden handle fit perfectly in his hand. It was strange, the weapon felt almost weightless and Natsu spun it in his hands, exerting a fabulous show of swordsmanship.

"I never knew you knew how to handle a sword Natsu," Lucy stated with pure surprise over her face as she admired Natsu's smooth blade cutting through the air.

"I don't, It's just it feels so...Natural," the boy's mouth also open in surprise as he, too, was mesmerized by the weapons effortless gliding through the wind.

"Now..."-Amira interviened, clasping her hand around the slayers to stop him from swinging the sword- "Step into the circle."

As she commanded, the two stepped into the circle. A tingling sensation powered through their legs, running through their bodies. Amira released her hands from Natsu's leaving the sword in his hands above the slot.

"Put the sword in the slot." James commanded, as the pair began to slowly step away. They stopped at the outter edge of the village, in front of the crowd of soldiers behind them. Natsu slowly slipped the sword into the crack in the middle of the star. It slipped in smoothly, fitting perfectly into the gap. The atmosphere fell silent and tense. An anxiety filled the pair in the circle.

A weak rumble began to vibrate across the ground. Stones began to skip lightly on the floor. Slowly, it began to increase, the rumble growing louder, pebbles jumping against the dirt floor, houses shaking. Lucy's brown eyes darted to Natsu then back at her surroundings again, as did Natsu's. "Natsu, What's going on?" The celestial mage called of the loud rumbled.

"I dunno!" Natsu bellowed back, eyes spinning around him.

Suddenly, the lines began to glow with a blinding white light, starting from the edge of the circle, they filled the lines. Like an infection, it stremed down the lines. As they reached the middle circle, the light grew brighter. Finally, all the lights glowed.

A burst of air, magic and light erupted from the lines. Lucy's hair blew widly along with Natsu as magic began to explode from their body. Ivory white tatoos glowed on the stellar mages body. Tatoos matching the sword. Natsu stared at her in confusion, the celestial wizard returning the same gaze. Around them the village had been emersed in a pale light and the pirates were no longer visable. Only the two of them remained visable in the ashen glow. Brown orbs stared at the forming shapes on her body in confusion. Glancing back up to Natsu she saw similar ones appearing around his forearms.

"Natsu! Your arms!," Lucy called. Natsu lifted his arms and did the same examination as Lucy as they crawled over his body.

"Lucy you too!" he called back in a strangly excited tone. They felt amazing, a beautiful, gentle magic soaring through out their whole being. "Your eyes too!" Natsu watched as the brown leaked from her eyes replaced by a heart-stopping hazel. The power was emense, such pure magic funneling through their mind, soul and body. For such strong magic, it was strange how they felt almost as light as a feather. Bathing in the light made them feel like they had fulfilled their whole exsistance. All they wanted to do was shine.

The light began to dim, the power slowly weakening inside of them. It was coming to a end. Soon things became visable against the dying brilliance. Brown began to sponge over the silver in Lucy's eyes as the swirling tattoos began to fade from their skin. The exploding gales settles into a gentle breeze. Figures around the edge of the village came into sight, along with houses and the lush forest behind them. The pirates glared at them in awe, but the two didn't notice. Instead, their eyes just watch each others. Rapid breathes filled and escaped their lungs as their hearts thrashed against their chest. The exillerating feeling still tingled in their veins.

"Natsu, that was..." Lucy gasped.

"I know," he gave a weak grin. The celestial mage could hardly stand, her knees knocked under the weight of her body. Unfortunately, the feather-like wieghtless feeling had gone and her true weight surprised her knees. Natsu's legs trembled along with hers. The fire mage looked deep into his friends eyes. She looked surprisingly weak, especially at how amazingly strong she looked just previously. Something else in her eyes confused him. They looked almost faint. The warm headstrong personality of hers always reflected in her warm orbs. But the heart in her eyes began to fade, like she was about to faint herself.

The boy spoke to soon, the girl collapsed against the earth. "Lucy!" Natsu gasped moving towards her. As Natsu began to move, a light headedness clouded his thought and made his body sway. The slayers body dropped next to the girls. "Wh- What the hell?" he mummbled, looking down at his chest. The necklace Lucy had given him. The green blades of grass stuffed inside the black claw had turned black. A charcole black as if it had been burned. A musky, thick scent filled his nose. It weighed on his mind, causing him too slowly fade from consious too. The last thing he saw was the beautiful blond mage laid beside him, with voices blurred in the background. It was hard to make out who's voice was who's, they all seemed to merge into one fussed sound.

In the last few seconds, Natsu's warm managed to entwine his finger with Lucy's soft hand before it all went black.

* * *

**Whats going to happen to Natsu and Lucy? oo!**

* * *

**The last few chapters haven't been very drama/action -ish, but now they're probably going to pick up.**

* * *

**If you liked falling star try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more Falling star don't forget to follow! Love you guys.**

**-A-ccentric**


	10. The Advance

** OMG so so sorry! i know I haven't been ablebtp update any recently I've verb uber busy. Please forgive me!**

A dull thumping throbbed inside his head. A slow pulse pumped through his veins. This was one of the most aching headache the dragon slayer had ever felt. Even his whole body felt stiff to move.

As his eyes squinted open, a burning light pierced his sight. Sound began to materialize in the air. The scent of salt-filled tears filled his nose. Who was it? Who was crying? Why were they crying?

As Natsu eyes began to adjust, he saw the sharp light was nothing but a dim glow of a flame lit torch.

Dark, sandstone bricks tiled the floor beneath him. Old, thick and thin tree up through the cracks in the ancient floor. Natsu grumbled, looking up at the open night sky. The moon was so big; it looked so close that the fire mage could reach up and touch it. He must be somewhere high up for such a view. Onyx eyes searched around him. They looked curiously for the source of the crying. In the end the dragon slayer sat up to get a better look.

Looking around, the dark skies completely surrounded him. Dark night walls closed around him on all sides but one. The only place you could get a view like this would be onto of a- Natsu looked down. Leaning close to tr edge of the ground next to him, he saw the 15Km drop to the forestation below. Natsu was indeed ontop of .

A nostalgic feeling churned inside his stomach. A bad feeling caused his heart to race rapidly as his body slowly turned around.

In the center of the mountain top stone floor, with only about 50m diameter, was whom he was dreading. It was Lucy. Chains linked her bruised body to the ground. Short chains tied her ankles down. Body length chains cuffed to germ arms. Lucy was dropped to her knees,her face buried in her palms. Soft tears trickled through her finger as she sobbed. "Lucy." Natsu breathed.

Without thinking his body lurched forwards, desperate to hold her. Natsu came to an abrupt stop as chains jerked his wrists and ankles. They stopped him just out of reach of the celestial mage. "Lucy!" Natsu called. The blondes head snapped up, turning to face the dragon slayer. Tear stained cheeks, red puffed up eyes turned his way. Natsu returned a sympathetic expression.

"Natsu," she wailed lurching forward to reach him. Chains jerked her backwards at a fingers graze away from each other. Lucy glared at the rusted iron chains in dismay.

Suddenly, her arms shook viciously. Trying to get them off desperatly. Natsu caught a glance of her despairing face. She look terrified. Natsu had never seen hers frightened before. The rattling chains weren't breaking, however the cuffs chafed at her skin causing her wrists and ankles to bleed.

"Lucy," Natsu called, trying to get her attention. She didn't hear him. "LUCE!" Natsu growled. Lucys body stopped. Slowly,she turned to face him. Soft, fearful eyes watched him. Natsu leant his head forward. Lucys chains pulled her arms backwards as she leaned closer. Until both their heads touched. Forehead to forehead, they closed their eyes.

For moments, they sat quietly, listening to each other calmly breathe. Lucy took a deep breath and interrupted the calm silence. "Natsu, they're going to kill me." Natsu felt his heart squeeze tight into an almost stop. Each time his heart beat, an aching pain boiled in his blood. And with each breathe he took, his lungs burned. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he stayed composed, not moving an inch.

"No. They're not. I promise I won't let that happen." Natsu growled. Lucy gave a weak cough.

"But-" she began to differ.

"I absolutely promise. So don't give up on me yet." Lucy sighed in defeat. Natsu warmth curled around. It was true even if thy were in the face if death itself, she would still feel safe with him by her side.

"Thank you Natsu," she giggled. A cool feeling of relieve soothed faintly over his raging body.

"Its the worst crime to make promise to a lady which you can't keep." A deep voice rumbled sadly. A dark bearded man approached the pair.

"Don't you dare touch her." Natsu growled.

"We don't need to. " Amira appeared behind the celestial wizard. "You're the one who has to die dragon slayer."

"What?" Natsu exclaimed.

"No. No." Lucy shrieked. "NATSU!" Quickly the large pirate drew his sabre sheet. In the same smooth moment, all his force fell with the sword as it plunged down to Natsus chest. "NATSU!" Lucy cried.

Seconds before the sword hit, Natsu flipped backwards in a impossibly quick jump. As the sword slammed against the floor, a loud clang of two metals rang. Natsu had manage to flick the chains underneath the swords plummet. Iron crumbled underneath the sword force. The chains broke free. Lucy gasped in a surprise,as the slayer leapt to his feet.

The man grunted in exasperation. Of course the slayer wouldn't die that easily. Pulling his sabre free for the stone, he immediately swung it at Natsu. Dodging the swings, only just, the pink-haired boy danced with the sword. Ducking, rolling, jumping in order to skim the advances of the sword. Lucy was surprised how acrobatic Natsu really was. Mid-air twists, sumersaults, hand overs, it was so amazing to watch.

Frustration burned in the mans pitiful face as he couldn't manage to land a hit on the man. "Why are you doing this?" Natsu growled, jumping over the sword swinging under his feet.

"We want to be free from this damned island!" The man snapped as Natsu ducked under a high blow.

"Free?" Natsu snapped, leaning to the left to avoid a right lunge.

"That girl told you the story." Through captain hissed, as Natsu leaned backwards to miss a decapitating swing. "We are bound to stay here because of that dam star key."

"Didn't she do it to save you ancestors." Natsu rolled out the way of that forceful plunge.

"Saved us? She damned us!" The man scoffed. "And your girl will die. If we are to be free!" the large man roared. Natsu hissed the elbow ramming into his chest. The slayer staggered backwards winded. When the next swing came, Natsu only instinctively leapt back.

The slayer foot just touched the edge of the flat mountain top before his foot slipped as the fire mage dropped off the side. "Natsu!" Lucy shrieked. The lady few pink tuffs of hair disappeared of the cliff. Lucy felt her heart stop, her breath catch n her throat and a horrible sinking feeling of emptiness infect throughout her body.

Lucys body lunged forward against the chains. "NATSU!" She screamed. "NATSU!"

** No NATSU! Natsu he's... Fallen? What will happen now? Is this really the end for Natsu and Lucy? **

* * *

**If you liked A Falling Star, try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more of A Falling Star don't forget to follow! Love you guys.**

**-A-ccentric**


	11. Lost in Darkness

**Sorry I haven't been updating regularly I have just been a little busy, plus I have to type these up on my phone...sigh. Anyway, we're reaching the climax of the story...oooo!**

* * *

"NATSU!" Lucy wailed. With the force of a monster she jerked and leaped forwards. The chains struggled to hold her down. They creaked and screeched at the strength pulling the links apart. "NATSU!"

The man stared over the edge for a moment. Instantly he closed his eyes. One thing did not wish was to see the lifeless corpse of the boy who protected the girl he loved until the end. Just allowing his curiosity to remain unsatisfied at the sake of his heart. The kid was so young. Truly he wished he was never the knight protector. In all honesty, he had seen parts of himself in the fiery child. He never wanted to kill him. An attachment had appeared between the boy. If destiny hadn't had its way, he would welcome the boy as a pirate apprentice. Natsu had possessed potential after all. The pirate grimaced, wishing the boy peace in his passing and then turned.

Dismay had overridden the young blondes face. Wide eyed and glaring at the rock in disbelief, her body had finally frozen. Trying to pull against the will of the chain and seemed futile. All her energy dissipated from her body. All she could do was watch him fall over and over again as hot tears trickled over her ice cold skin. She felt so...empty. Where had Natsu gone? Why wasn't he here? Why was she so cold? Lucy couldn't bring herself to answer the questions that shook her heart. Lucy felt it overcome her. The pain she was all too familiar with. Someone else had left her side. Except, this time it took her with him. Lucy was gone. Without him Lucy felt her existence was serial.

The question that Lucy couldn't answer nagged at the emptiness in her mind. What's the point in life? It seemed life was only a punishment Its sole purposes was to cause pain to Lucy over and over again.

Vague seconds, minutes, hours may have passed. Lucy wouldn't remember how long she was trapped in the cold. Nevertheless, the dark vortex of ice was somewhere where no matter which direction you looked there was just darkness.

Slowly, the man glided towards the lifeless blond, trapped in a solemn world of grief. "I'm sorry." he apologized sympathetically. Lucy could't find the strength to raise her head. Meeting the eyes of the man who was responsible for Natsu's demise didn't seem too appealing. If she did, she was sure she would shatter into pieces. If she did anything it was highly likely that she would meet her own destruction.

Hesitantly, the mans eyes fell upon the girl. All he met was the back of a head. A small pang of heart ache tugged his heart. Quickly, he dismissed it. Continuing his work as he tugged each golden chain which wouldn't give an inch and his powerful pull. As Lucy suspected, those chains weren't coming loose anytime soon. "How do you expect to kill me without any magic? Surely you can't kill a star with mortal weapons." Lucy spoke coldly, lifting her head to stair up at the dark sky lit beautifully by the sparkling stars. A huff escaped Amira's lips.

"With these," She answered, pulling the golden chain from around her neck and passed it to the huge man. The small capsule that glowed dimly behind the tainted glass. It seemed simple what it was. If it was following the facts of the legend then there was only one possibility that it could be.

"A star." Lucy moaned lightly.

"Your words are true. On this island you have the power of the star key and therefore are not mortal. Normal weapons will not harm you. However, one thing that controls the balance of your life can; the knight protector." A pang of grief churned in Lucy's stomach. In the harsh, cold environment of her body it died out quickly. There was no more room for pain in her dark and empty world.

"Well I hate to be a buzz kill but you just threw my knight over the edge of a mountain." Her cold voice retorted. This Lucy was different from the bubbling and cheerful girl they first met. Now she seemed like a heartless vessel.

"You shouldn't speak about your friend like that." The captain gruffly remarked, picking through a large animal hide bag.

Lucy groaned with a dulled sigh. "He's dead isn't he? What does it matter?"

"It does matter. You should show some respect." The man snapped, shooting dark black eyes full of anger her way. Lucy didn't even flinch. No burning anger could never shoo away her icy world.

"Respect huh?" Lucy chuckled. "Wasn't you the one who threw him? And you're telling me to respect him." Lucy's light giggle burst into hysteria. Fright caught the man by the throat by this girl in front of him. Tears raced down her cheeks from her pain-filled eyes. Their hurtful gaze looked like she was almost dead inside. The captain found his own heart aching as his gaze traced back to the woman he loved. Amira's hand clutched the fabric around her chest as if she was holding on dearly to her heart. It tightened painfully in her chest as she watched the grieving girl.

"Death can change people." James interrupted her laughter as he came to a sharp halt.

"What?" Lucy voice fell into a strained whimper. Eyes still brimmed with tears but now her smile had turned into a despairing frown.

"We have seen many deaths throughout our life span. More than you can imagine.  
"The women in the star village never came from there. Women from another island tribe would come once a year during the festival of dance to find men to be their partners. Then they would come to live in our village. When the epidemic hit, their home village was wiped out. The only survivers from that village lived in the star village." A smile tugged at his lips. "When the spell protected the villagers it only protected the villagers born inside the star village. It was mostly men born in that village except one girl. Girls were so rare that everyone respected her highly. All the children had died during the spread of the illness." Lucy glanced towards Amira catching her pained look.

Lucy suddenly remembered the men. All the pirates are men except Amira. 'It was mostly men born in the village except one girl'. Their expressions during the trip to village. She had said only joking words to Natsu about how they looked like they had grown up in the village. But now Lucy realised they had.

Tears began to drown her face. "You're the villagers?" Lucy choked.

"Yes. We have been alive for a hundred years without aging a single day, watching all our loved one dies." Amira interjected. "Even our beloved children."

"B- B- But..." Lucy stumbled over her words in pure pain and empathy for the pirates.

"It's okay," Amira settled her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

The man return to his animal satchel and slid out a golden wrapped sheesh and sword. The star sword.

She finally understood her pain. It wasn't just hers, the dark world that took her pain away leaving a empty void, everyone had been there. It was wrong to hide the pain. Lucy finally accepted it. Mom, Dad, Natsu and many others had been taken from Lucy. It would be inhuman to shy away from the last emotions they gave her. This way she'll remember them forever. Even in pain, they'll be with her. They're the stars in her dark sky.

"I understand," Lucy muttered, tears running down her face, eyes filled with heart wrenching pain. "You can kill me." Lucy smiled, lifting her head to face the sword as tears raced over her cheeks. At First the man was taken back by the surprise of her words. However, as he looked into her eyes, the pain jumped put of him. Finally, she has learned to accept her pain and this was her resolve. James would never had killed her the way she was before. Only when one has accepted their pain are they free to choose death. The captain nodded.

Pointing the sword towards Amira's waist, she began opening the capsules. Tipping the glass, beautiful star light shone as it trickled onto the blade. Like a river, it was driven towards the engraved patterns along the blade. Its blinding glow twinkled brighter in response to Lucy's closeness. Lucy felt her heart almost twinkle with a lightness and hope she had never felt before. It made a nostalgic feeling tighten in her chest. The sword illuminated a bright light as the patterns shone with the heart of a star.

Amira stepped backwards as the captain lifted the sword above her chest. Lucy felt the running tears across her skin. Goosebumps ran over her arms and legs. Lucy felt the fear death chilling down her spine. Anyone who doesn't fear death is stupid. However, there was no shame in facing your fears. Lucy was ready to face hers.

She noticed how the star's light illuminated some silver hairs mixed the darkness. It was the sign of a middle aged man. But for living hundreds of years his aim was still intact. It pointed right above her heart.

Lucy took one last breath and closed her eyes. "Natsu," she whispered.

"LUCY!" A roar thundered. Lucy gasped. The sword plummeted down to her chest. The last thing she felt was the sword touch her skin with its cold chill. It was all over.

* * *

**I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes, like i said, i had to do it on my phone. The dodgy little fiend. **

* * *

**If you liked A Falling Star, try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more of A Falling Star don't forget to follow! Love you guys.**

**-A-ccentric**


	12. Fire that fuels the Fight

Falling star chapter 12: Fire that fuels the Fight

Lucy felt the cold winds brush her spine. A clatter of metal caused the blonde's body to flinch. Slowly she opened her eyes. Captain James towered over her with a unregistered expression. Large hands hovered about his head, empty.

Lucy's head snapped behind her to see the golden star sword had flown to the other side of the mountain top. Small flames diminished into the air from around the blade.

Thrashing against her chest, her heart was going wild. Tears of joy trickled over her warm cheeks. A hot sensation bubbled in her veins. She turned.

Pink hair wavered in the air current. A few cuts and bruises decorated his skin. Stood proudly, dark, raven eyes melted into the brown orbs filled with relief. "Natsu," she whimpered. Lucy's palms smacked over her mouth as the tears fell from her eyes like a waterfall.

"Hey Luce," Natsu smiled softly at the crying girl, tossing a small pair of stones in his hand.

"You fell." James growled, drawing his own saber from it's black sheath.

"I did." Natsu agreed, acting as if he was not even interested in the blade aiming his way.

"Then how?" The man's voice sounded slightly mixed; curiosity, relief and irritation. "You couldn't possibly have survived that fall unscathed."

"Yeah I don't think I would be moving if I fell that far down." Natsu laughed bitterly.

"So...How?"

"Birds."

"Birds?" the man asked in surprise, lowering his blade by a fraction of an inch.

"They made nests all the way up this damn mountain... On ledges."

"You climbed the ledges." Lucy chuckled lightly through her overwhelmed sobbing.

"Oi! Don't laugh. Those birds were pecking at me all the way up." Natsu muttered rubbing his head. Lucy laughed again. "What?" The dragon slayer huffed.

"I expect nothing less." Lucy sighed softly.

"Its good to see you up and kicking and using magic as well." The man grumbled lifting his sword again after noticing its sight decent.

"That magic lock you put on us was really annoyin'. I'll have to pay you back for that." Natsu threatened.

"You're smart. I'll have to pay you more attention next time. I dismissed you too  
quickly. Creating fire the traditional way was quite ingenious of you." Amira interjected.

"What?" Lucy wasn't able to flow of what ever direction this conversation was going.

"Your beloved slayer and yourself have magic locks on your power. You cannot produce magic but it doesn't effect your power to control it." Amira explained sourly.

"So Natsu can't make flames but he can still control them," Lucy giggled at Natsu's uncharacteristic intelligence. Then again, Natsu has always been smart in the right situations. People should give him some more credit.

"He'll need to because I'm gonna burn you black." Captain growled, launching forward in an impossibly fast sprint. As the sword plunged towards his chest, he was gone in a flash.

From years of training the captain was only just able to follow the lightening quick slayer's movements. Following the boys sly slip behind him, the saber cut through the air as the elder swordsman spun on . Natsu leapt backwards, dodging the swipes to his neck. Lucy was sure his scale scarf had been cut several times, yet when she looked again, it was perfectly fine. There must be some sort of magic involved for that scarf to survive for so long.

Lucy watched as Natsu slide, glided under each swipe. Slowly they were moving further back towards the other side of the mountain top. Lucy watched with growing horror as they approached the edge. "NA-" Lucy began to call warning to him. Abruptly, her call dropped off. Natsu had flashed that mischievous smile Lucy knew all too well. Natsu was planning something. Instead of anxiety, curiosity replaced it. It was so intriguing to Lucy to think Natsu had a trick up his sleeve.

It's a good thing Natsu was so agile. Especially when the swords razor sharp blade just missed his skin by precious millimeters. Lucy gasped every time she was sure that the blade had ran him through. However, he continued to roll, jump and dodge in order to avoid the blade.

When Natsu was close enough, he saw the slayer slowing down his movement to distance himself from the man on a rampage. Lucy caught a glimpse of something black in the slayer's hands. It was the black stone that he was tossing earlier. The stone played between his fingers.

Anxiety was pounding as he waited for the right moment. One chance to get it right. There was no excuse for mistakes. It was necessary for his plan to work so be could save Lucy.

There. The sword was midway through its draw back. Captain James had lifted his blade before he advanced. This was the opening and he was going to take it. The black stone was cast out of his hands. Flying across the floor, sparks flew as it scratched the stone. A single flames quickly shot it the air but immediately became a dying blaze.

Lucy watched the black,mysterious stone jump over the stone tiles. Flame

Flames jumped every time the stones skipped. Recognition flickered in her mind. It had been on the tip of her tongue. For the stone wasn't just any stone. It was nothing other than flint.

Suddenly,the flames erupted into a burning blaze. Flames grew and drove towards the dragon slayer. Whipping around his body in a column of flame, it burned bright like a beacon. Both pirates coward in its enormity. Air squealed and swayed at the blazes whim.

With a large hiss, rain poured from the sky, fighting the enormous flame. Embers fraught bravely to stay alight, but the rain didn't stop on its counter attack. Charcoal smoke rose high into soot colored clouds. "Your pretty trick has failed you slayer. I thought you would show me something marvelous with all that power, but it seems the weather has played against you and my wish has slipped from me," the captain bellowed into the dispersing smog, ready to witness the distress on the pink-haired boy's face.

"Who knew such nice words could come from such a corrupt mouth." A voice retorted. A white light, brighter than anything on Earthland, pierced the dark veil. Its because it wasn't something that could ever be from their Earthland. It was a star.

Entrapped by the beautiful glow, his whole body illuminated in a white shine. Beautiful patterns of swirled and flicks danced across the sky, extending their call to the dark sky lights. As the lights faded back into the darkness, the light dimmed. A visible silhouette emerged from the blinding glow.

Pink hair danced in the gentle winds, dark, onto eyes contrasting to the light glared powerfully. Tattoos entangled around his arms, legs, torso and face. They coiled around his hand, clutching the silver blade, burning brightly. Its memorizing twinkle yearn to Lucy's heart. Its star-like shine glowing with joy. Stars that yearned within the sword were finally in the hands of the true knight. They didn't glow dimly like they did in the hands of the pirate, now they glowed truly, like a star really should; bright enough to scare away the darkness.  
Natsu held the blade lightly in his palm. It sliced through the air in a gently swipe.

"Natsu," Lucy gasped.

"W- What did you do to it?" the captain sputtered sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" Natsu questioned before his gaze turned quizzically to the blade.

"Wow~" He mused. "That's so cool. Look Lucy, even the engravings are glowing." Natsu presented the blade towards Lucy. Instead of seeing the irritation in her eyes the way he usually did when he showed her something weird, Natsu saw her smile. Brighter than any star, it shone.

"It's beautiful Natsu," Lucy declared, giggling slightly.

Finally recovering his wits from the stunning show, the captain lifted his sword. Almost as silent as air, the captain advanced outstandingly quick towards the distracted boy.

"NATSU!" Lucy wailed, catching sight of the man. It was too late, Natsu only managed to turn as the blade crashed down towards his head. A rippling thunder and powerful winds exploded from the impact.

Lucy's heart thumped rapidly inside her chest. Eyes wide in disbelief she searched the settling winds. Relief flooded her once again at the sight as the winds settled.

Natsu crouched on one knee, his head hanging from his shoulders. The captain glared in disbelief as his sword pushed down against the colliding metal. It had been stopped three inches from Natsu's head. Between the two was a thin, silver blade glowing with luminescence Natsu had managed to stop the blade in time. With the glowing sword held strongly above his head, it didn't even quiver under the weight of the black saber Nevertheless, it was still only clutched lightly in his hands.

"Igneel told me, that it's wrong to hurt a woman." Natsu muttered lifting his head just high enough to look into the brown orbs watching him with concern. A goofy smile flickered over his lips. Catching the glance her way, a warm rush tingled inside her body. A soft smile tugged on her lips. "That's why..."Natsu began again, returning his serious expression. The dark saber began to rattle and shake as the dragon slayer began to counter its force. Slowly, he rose, winning the effortless battle of overpowering his sword. With a sharp sound of metal scraping metal, the two blades pushed apart. Natsu rose to his feet, disregarding the dark saber away. "...Id won't forgive you for trying to kill Lucy." Natsu roared, the sword glowing brighter to strengthen his menacing words. Those dark eyes which were filled with reassurance, were ice black with anger.

As the sword rose, the captain could sense his seriousness to battle. There was a small likelihood that he would win this, but the greater possibility was against him. It was a fact that if he lost, he would certainly die. With eyes as ferociously frightening as his, full of rage and murderous intent, there was no way of turning back on this fight either. Then again, he would have it no other way. If a similar situation had happened to him, James was sure that this would be his fate too. Both the dragon slayer and the pirate captain had only one choice. That choice was to fight. This would certainly be the final battle for one of them. An ending for one was growing closer with each swing. But who will win and who will fall?

* * *

**Find out in the next chapter of Falling Star Mwhahaha. Who will come out on top? Captain James, the man left in the suspension of time or Natsu, the knight fighting to save his beloved star? Who would you like to win? Tell me in the reviews! **

* * *

**If you liked A Falling Star, try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more of A Falling Star don't forget to follow! Love you guys.**

**-A-ccentric**


	13. The Final Resolve

**WHAT IS THIS? TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS! OH MY GOSH! there must be an apocalypse Sadly no zombies today, just a eager writer with nothing to do on these windy Easter holidays in chilly old England. It's April and yet it's still cold. Where is my sun?**

* * *

Natsu's blade launched forward, driving through the air. Once again the crash of metal rang again. A black saber pushed against it. Natsu pulled back and slashed the blade again. The Captain managed to dodge it, ducking his head.

Lucy watched as the battle played out between them. Natsu swung ferociously, slamming his blade with all his power. Even with all that force, the blade danced elegantly through the air. The beautiful tattoos that marked his body illuminated Natsu's strong muscles as they moved with super speed. The light streaks through the air as Natsu darted forward with a cheetah's speed.

The Captain couldn't keep up, strikes came from either side. Blows from above and below crashed against him. Only managing to block the attacks, the captain was loosing his stamina. There was no way he could last more than a minute longer at this rate. Swinging one last time the saber rose above his head. Natsu leaped forwards, reaching for the blade with his own. One last time, metal rang. Clattering against the floor, a blade fell to the stone ringing.

Lucy watched in disbelief, as did everyone as the sword fell, because the sword that fell wasn't the black saber. It was Natsu's. The metal scratched across the stone as it slid over to Lucy and Amira. With the smallest odds, the captain managed to knock the sword out of Natsu's hand. "I- I did it." The captain towered over the pink-haired boy, wheezing on his knees. In the final seconds of their battle, the swords have collided. Using a dirty trick, the captain managed to switch the direction of his saber, running it down past the star blade into Natsu's hand. Like any normal human, their hand released and the saber sprung the weapon out of his hands. Meanwhile, his fist lurched forwards into Natsu's stomach, knocking him to the ground to his mercy.

"Natsu..." Lucy whispered quietly, watching in shock and horror. After a moment's hesitation James looked down on the pick haired boy on his knees in front of him. Sweat trickled from the slayers face as he took slow and deep breaths. The boy didn't move or try to get away, all he did was turn his head upwards. A deadly move. Now dark, onyx eyes watched him fearsome, burning with agony and desperation.

"Accepting your death like a true man. Maybe you are truly a knight." The captain acknowledged the slayer, as his saber lifted above his head once more, ready to crash down and slay the boy. Taking a deep breath, the saber swung down on top of his foe.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed, eyes bulging in horror. All that could be heard was the sound of metal ringing through the air. James watched as the sword's black, smooth blade began to crack. They skated up all the way over the sharp black metal. It shattered. Flecks of the metal dropped to the ground like rain from the sky in a silent patter. A broken blade on a old hilt was held in between the paw hands of the captain. Natsu's arm stopped the blow. As the blade plummeted his arm covered his face, pushing against the strongest metal on Earthland. Tattoo's shone bright under the area of the collision. Blood seeped over the slayer's arm in the deep wound inflicted on his arm.

"Pin pointing all your magical energy in one place, that's very smart of you dragon slayer. But that isn't honorable You should accept you defeat and take the punishment." That captain sighed with disappointment. Weakly, Natsu rose from his knee's, struggling to stand as he swayed like a drunk, his head hanging from his shoulders. Eventually, he gained his balance and stopped steady, clenching his fist's by his sides.

"I don't need your approval. I don't need to win. I don't need honor." Natsu growled, his body erupted into fire, shaking with anger and rage. "ALL I NEED IS TO PROTECT LUCY!" he roared as a towering column of flames exploded from his body. White flames faintly mixed in with the red flames, slowly spreading among them like an infection. "IF ANYONE TRIES TO HURT _MY_ LUCY..." Natsu growled, lifting his head finally. Dark onyx eyes raging like the fire burning a blaze inside of him. Tattoo's burning across his body, building in up in strength and power. "...I WILL DO _EVERYTHING_ TO STOP THEM!" Natsu screamed as the blaze burst into white, dazzling flames. "STAR FIRE DRAGON'S: ROAR!" Natsu screeched, as a tunnel of the illuminating flames drove towards the Captain.

In the split seconds before it hit, Lucy watched as the woman beside her fled to her husband "AMIRA!" She called, only to see her consumed by the flames as well. As the light exploded in a dispersion of light, everything was immersed in the light.

As the light dimmed, Lucy saw that the two pirates were incapacitated on the edge of the mountain top. Amira's boy laid on top of the captains, as his arms laid weakly around her. "NA-" Lucy began to call, watching the collapsed couple in fear.

"Don't worry; They're alive." Natsu's voice reassured her. Turning around, Lucy saw Natsu stood in the same position as before, watching the two as well. Cool mountain winds, brushed through his soft, hair and fluttered his torn clothes. All the pirate outfit he'd had on before was torn to shreds. Barely his trousers, shirt and jacket remained, with holes and chard fabric. Natsu let the cold wind brush his face, before he turned to look towards the stellar mage. The cool winds brushed from behind her, letting golden hair flutter around her pale face. A goofy smile licked his lips as he moved her way. Lucy just shook her head slowly, letting a gentle smile tug at her lips as well.

Dipping down to pick up the shining sword, Natsu dragged it's metal across toward Lucy, scraping the sword along the stone. Natsu stood in front of Lucy, lifting the sword above his head. Lucy quickly realized what the slayer was up to and scrambled backwards before she got caught up. The sword smashed down onto the chains, sending an echoing ring throughout the island as they crumbled. "Natsu," Lucy whispered softly, as Natsu crouch down to Lucy's height, pulling off the cuffs around her wrists and ankles. Natsu turned his head upwards to listen to the girl, when he realized they were only inches apart. "Thank you," she smiled gently. Before Natsu had time to reply, Lucy leaned forwards, kissing Natsu gently on the cheek. "You're my knight." she giggled. A crimson blush burned on Natsu's cheek hotter than any flame as he watch Lucy in shock. After watching into the blondes deep brown eyes, Natsu absorbed what happen and quickly turned away, clearing his throat.

"Y- You're welcome." Natsu mumbled, fumbling with the chain around the stellar mage's slender ankle.

"Natsu." Lucy spoke again, whispering closely to his ear. Quickly Natsu lifted his head up slowly. Lucy leaned in again. Natsu shut his eyes tightly, awaiting another kiss on his smoldering hot cheeks. "There's something I need to do, and I need you help." Lucy whispered in his ear instead. Natsu flinched at her voice, his blood boiling in his veins. Natsu quickly pulled away, watching the brown eyed girl with surprise, once again. Natsu cleared his throat in embarrassed.

"Sure Luce what is it?" he asked, after pulling off the final chain and standing. Natsu reached his arm out to lift Lucy up to her feet. Lucy accepted it gratefully, feeling his hotter-than-usual palms as he assisted her. Once Lucy was able to stand stable, she pulled slightly away from Natsu, still holding his palms nervously. Natsu examined his and her holding hands, both curiously and embarrassed before he looked up to meet Lucy's gaze. Determined brown eyes watched his strongly, almost frighteningly full with perseverance. Nonetheless, Natsu had a feeling that whatever Lucy was going to tell him, he wasn't going to like it.

"I want to open the Star Gate." Lucy resolved. Natsu's hunch was right.

* * *

** Natsu had lost the fight to James and declared he didn't need to win to protect Lucy! (Bet you weren't expecting that, 'ay?"** **But now Lucy wants to open the star gate but what will Natsu think to her plan? And what reason is she doing it for? Will Natsu and Lucy's destiny lead them to meeting a God?**

* * *

**If you liked A Falling Star, try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more of A Falling Star don't forget to follow! Love you guys.**

**-A-ccentric**


	14. The Star Gate Opens

**Three days in a row? Now I'm sure the worlds going to end...or at least go into another Ice-age. Where the heck is my sun...April your so mean!**

* * *

"What the hell Lucy?" Natsu exclaimed. "I just went through all this trouble to save you and you want to open it anyway."

"Natsu listen. I-" Lucy tried to reason with the raging slayer.

"Do you know how I felt when I thought that you'd die for this stupid thing!"

"But Natsu-"

"Don't do it Luce."

"Na-"

"Is what I would like to say..." Natsu released a deep sigh, sinking to his knees, leaning on his sword.

"What?" Lucy exclaimed in surprise.

"I know you have some good reason behind this, Luce. You're too stubborn " Natsu moaned. A gentle smile curved on Lucy's lips as she looked upon the helpless dragon slayer. "I'll do what I can to help you." Natsu agreed, rising again to meet the brown-eyes girl in the face. Natsu gave a weak shake of his head with a pitiful smile as he dragged Lucy closer with his free arm. Dropping his sword, he wrapped the other closely around the blonde, burning his head in her golden hair. Sweet strawberry and vanilla filled his nose as he held tightly to his mage. Softly, the celestial wizard wrapped hers around his, clutching tightly to the tattered fabric on his back. "Just be careful." his whispered softly into her ear, warming every inch of her body.

"I will." Lucy whispered back, giving one tight squeeze before the two finally pulled away. "But, I can't do this without you." Natsu gave Lucy a confused, quizzical and slightly unsure look at the girls words.

Lucy stood in the center of the mountain top, facing the stone arc in front of her. Slowly, Natsu brought the star sword and stood next to her. "Lucy what do you want me to do?" The dragon slayer asked with caution. Taking in a deep breath of the chilling night air, Lucy turned towards her pink-haired friend.

"I need you to stand here." Lucy directed Natsu to step inside the circle.

Once more, Ivory white lines coiled around the blade, engraved deep within the metal. Twirls, flicks and swirls decorated the stunning weapon, the golden hilt fitting in his hand perfectly. The lines began to glow with a blinding white light, starting from the edge of the circle, they filled the lines. Like an infection, it streamed down the lines, intoxicating it in a small flow like poison. As they reached the middle circle, the light grew brighter. Finally, the lines illuminated with a white stream flowing through them. Just like in the village an abrupt burst of air, magic and light erupted from the lines. Lucy's hair blew wildly along with Natsu as magic began to explode from their body. Ivory white tattoos glowed on the stellar mages body. Tattoos matching the sword. Amazing, a beautiful, gentle magic soaring through out their whole being. Just like before, Natsu watched as the brown leaked from her eyes replaced by a soft hazel in a mesmerizing show of her eye colors power was still immense and such pure magic was funneling through their mind, soul and body. However this time, it was stronger. Ripping into their whole existence it almost crushed the two with the strength. Like a river flowing into their bodies. A strange feeling mixed with their bodies. Connections all around them began to tether to their souls. Soon, they could feel the whole island as if it and them were one. Lucy turned to stare at the arc.

An ashen glow exploded, brighter than their own light, from the arc as it absorbed everything in white. Soon both sky and land were one the same. They were an ocean of white.

Lucy opened her eyes to find herself in the endless abyss of white. But this time, instead of just seeing white, she could see herself as clear as day. This wasn't the work of the bright, white light they saw before. This was like a room. Lucy felt the weightlessness of her body. Golden hair flowed down in beautiful curls down her shoulder. It's soft strands caressed the white silk toga wrapping her body. It's soft material wrapped over one shoulder, flowing down to her feet and then some. It drifted in the absent breeze as she walked in the golden sandals strapped to her feet. Golden plaid rope tied around her waist and a circle of gold set on the strap over her shoulder. Strips of golden material twisted within her hair. A Gold band wrapped around her head, over her hair and forehead. "What?" Lucy exclaimed, examining herself and her divine beauty. The girl curiously spun around, wandering into the endless light. After feeling like she had walked for hours in every direction. What was this place? This ocean of white? How did she end up in such a place? Lucy spun around in circles, scanning the endless white room. Nothing was there. The only thing she gained was a dizziness, knocking her sense of balance. Shaking her head, the dizziness faded. Lucy looked forward into the whiteness and sighed. "Where am I?"

"Hello Star Key." A monogamous beautiful voice hummed through the white room. Spining around, Lucy couldn't find the source of the voice. White surrounded everything. Every direction was immersed in the blank colour.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked, turning in every directions to try and spot the voice. Slowly, she turned around, looking over her shoulder. She stopped. A woman dressed in a beautiful, white toga, similar to Lucy's. But on her, she it looked even more divine. Long, silky, black hair fell down to her waist. Shimmering blue eyes, were the most beautiful and entrancing she had ever seen. They were like the sky on a clear, summers day. Her body had white luminescent glow. Lucy was in awe looking upon the woman.

"My name is Kouki." The woman's soft voice greeted Lucy sweetly.

"Ah. My name is Lucy." Lucy replied in greeting.

"I know."

"Y- You know?" Lucy exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh please don't be alarmed!" The Kouki's face lit up in dismay, grabbing the celestial mage's hand. "Sorry, I don't mean to scare you!" she apologized her dark eyes full of sincerity. If Lucy had to describe this girl in one word, it would be 'Innocent'. At first her mature looks made her seem elder and slightly intimidating. However, her personality is completely the opposite. Even though this girl looked Lucy's age, she seemed a lot like a younger child. She actually reminded her of Wendy.

"Don't worry; I'm not scared, I'm just surprised that's all." Lucy smiled back, relaxing the girl.

"I see. That's good." she laughed.

"So...how do you know my name?" Lucy asked, the curiosity recurring to her once more.

"You're the Star Key. I've watched you ever since you were born." She smiled softly, looking at the stellar mage the way a mother would look at her daughter. Why is it her personality switches? From an older, mature person, to a younger and childish. "That's why you're here right!" Kouki exclaimed, hugging the girl inhumanly, tightly.

"I- I- suppose so?" Lucy gasped, wriggling to try and reach for air.

"Kouki." A deeper, masculine voice, called from behind Lucy.

"Ah, Sorry!" she apologized releasing the blonde. Lucy turned around to see where the voice had come from. A tall man with dark, brown hair and honey brown eyes, stood behind her, Strong, muscular arms and legs supported his amazing body. With a towering height and his strong body, he look like a gaint. Lucy had to admit, she was slightly intimidated by the man. If it wasn't for the caring and innocence behind those golden eyes, she would have fled. Well, she would have...but she wasn't sure if she would go anywhere. The white room around them seemed like one of those rooms where you'll run for long enough in a straight line and you'd somehow end up back where you started. Like running around the whole circumference of Earthland where you'd end up back at the start by running in one direction.

"Hello Lucy. I am Akio." The gentle man greeted with a soft, husky voice.

"Hi." Lucy greeted, still a bit confused at the situation.

"Erm...I'm-" Lucy began to explain her expression of puzzlement on her face.

"You opened the star gate Lucy and came here." The childish version of Kouki proclaimed.

"And here is...?"

"Heaven!" The girl exclaimed in glee.

"HEAVEN?" Lucy gasped in shock.

"Isn't it wonderful!"

"I- I- H- Heaven!" Lucy stuttered. "How- How can this be...?"

"Where else would you meet with a God?" Akio announced, stepping in to hush the girl, bouncing in excitement. From behind, he gently his hand wrapped over her mouth, pulling her back against her chest. Kouki tuned her head up to look at the strong man behind her, smiling sweetly. Returning a soft, smile he patted her head calmly, still keeping her pushed up against his chest.

"You open the Star Gate. So you came to meet a God. Did you not?" The girl returned with her still childish but softened smile. It seemed that Akio was like a calming drug to the sweet Kouki.

"I did." Lucy clenched her fist, remembering her resolve.

"What is it that you wish for?" Akio asked, relaxing his hand on Kouki's shoulder.

"I wish to release the pirates from the Taboo island to be freed from the curse." Lucy demanded, full throttle with determination. Her fists clenched by her side, accidentally yelling at the same time. When Lucy looked up she found the mature, elder version of Kouki looking at her with cold, ocean eyes. Lucy flinched in surprise.

"Lucy." She spoke with a ominous, monogamous tone. "Are you sure that this is your wish?" She asked, staring intensely at the blonde.

"Y- Yes." Lucy regained herself, trying to gather whatever confidence she had left. After a few long moments, Kouki released her stare, sighing with exasperation.

"I see." She turned back to look at the blond with a softer gaze. "If that is the case, there is something you must see."

"What do you mean?"

"We will need to go back, to the time of the original star key." Kouki added, turning from the girl and Akio to turn into the direction.

"I'll meet the Original Star Key?" Lucy exclaimed in surprise.

"Met." Akio corrected her as he followed the girl.

"What?"

"Maybe we haven't fully introduced herself." Kouki turned, her hair flying in an elegant twist, falling against her face and over her left shoulder. Kouki extended her arms out to the side of her, raising her head with a smile.

"_I_ am Akio. The _original_ Knight Protector."

"And_ I_, Kouki. Am the _first_ Star Key." Kouki bowed, along side Akio, raising her head with a thin grin. "Please to meet your acquaintance."

* * *

**So Lucy meets the ****_original_**** Star Key and Knight Protector, but what is it that they want to show Lucy about in the past? Lucy will find the true story behind the Legend of Taboo. But what does the truth hold?**

* * *

**If you liked falling star try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more Falling star don't forget to follow! Love you guys.**

**-A-ccentric**


	15. Please

**Hey guy's remember me? It's me, the author who hasn't wrote a chapter for this story in forever. I'm so sorry. Truth is, I haven't been able to find any enthusiasm to write. If I don't have enthusiasm what I write will turn out bad and I think that would be much worst than my procrastinating. Well on a happier note. I finally wrote a chapter for 'A Falling Star'...enjoy!**

* * *

A Falling Star

Chapter 15: Please

_It was everywhere. It swarmed around her. It took her by the throat and squeezed._

_It was __**Death.**_

Lucy had appeared in the dead of night within the forest of the Taboo island, along with the star key and her knight protector. They walked endlessly through the white abyss and ended up here. However,_ 'here'_ wasn't the same_ 'here'_ as she remembered. It only took a second for her to realise where they were. It was Taboo Island from hundreds of years ago during the time of the plague. This plague was the worst Lucy had ever seen. It was like she had walked into a horror movie. The cold, grasp of death had touched everything.

Plants shrivelled, wilted and disintegrated into dust, trying their best to return to the rotted soil. Corpes of decaying animals were strewn on the earth. Tropical birds were charcoaled bones and dull feathers. Tree's bowed to the ground in pain. It was cold; So very, very...cold. Chills rode up her spine to the extent of pain crying out in her mind. Muscles went weak and her body quivered. Her heart trashed violently, desperately trying to escape and run. Breath escaped her chest as it fell still, unable to rise nor fall. Just, still. The stench of decaying flesh almost made Lucy keel over and vomit. "W- What is this?" Lucy's voice horsely chocked on her words.

"This is the plaga mortis." Akio remarked dryly, his eyes remained on the path in which he walked.

"The plague of Death?" Lucy muttered, her hand covering her mouth and nose. Tears rolled from her cheeks at the horrible feeling festering inside of her, its clutches wrapping around her heart and squeezing it tight. Lucy scurried past, squeezing her eyes shut as she hurried to keep up with the Star Key and Knight as they travelled through various unseen paths through the forest. It nostalgically reminded her of the time when the pirates had led them like a pack of wolves, dancing in the tall tree tops and flittering through the flourishing undergrowth. However, Akio and Kouki were not like that all. They moved fluently through the world like they knew the paths off the back of their hands, the only thing they didn't have, was the pirate's smile. Their faces were bland. Empty of colour and emotion. Then she remembered, this was their time.

_'Long ago, A plague fell upon the locals of this island. It killed many of the villagers and other beasts. The villagers cried for nights after nights as their numbers perished. A girl of young age, (about 17) decided to try and save the villagers.'_

This was their time. This was from their time on the Earth. This was their story. A horrible pang rode through her like an electric shock. 'People had to suffer through this?!' Lucy's inner thoughts exclaimed in a shrill cry.

Tears streamed faster down her face. Cold, sharp stabs of pain scraped down her cheeks as the tears fell. Each one with a ting of light encircling it like a sparkling white aura. It fell to the earth in a silent drop. As it splashed onto the dry floor, it disappeared. It simply disappeared. So simple. Not one trace was left of the tear that fell. There was no tear stain on the floor, no nothing.

Lucy could feel it ever since they arrived. The ghostly feeling. The way they moved was unreal. They never disturbed anything. From a crisp leaf, to a wilting blade of grass, it would not even sway as they touched it. They simply slid through. Just like a ghost they were as dense as air, maybe even more so. "Natsu would have really hated this..." Lucy whimpered softly to herself, she let her hands clamp around her biceps. Without him here, she was lonely. Where was Natsu? A gust of emotional icy air brushed her soul. Where was Natsu? A loneliness she had never experienced so deeply before made her whole existence shiver. "Where's Natsu? He was- He was supposed to have- to have come to? Where is he? Did we lose him? Can we find him? Did her get Lost? Maybe we should look for h-" Lucy began to blabber, her thoughts racing and her heart pounding. She didn't know what it was. The scene before her eyes? The coldness? The loneliness? She didn't know. Whatever it was, it made her panic. Natsu was always there when she panicked; smiling with that goofy grin, telling her everything was going to be okay.

"Lucy." A harsh voice growled.

"He could have gotten lost. Natsu always gets lost somehow. We need to-" Lucy blabbered on, spinning around.

"Lucy!" A deeper voice hushed. Strong arms clasped around her shoulders, shaking her gently. Lucy's face darted up to catch the stern, brown eyes locking onto hers. "Lucy. Natsu is not here. Unlike you, who has the power to travel between worlds at will, a knight protector cannot travel to heaven until the star key has passed on. This is a journey for you, and you alone. This is your task as a star key." Like a the bells on the tower of Notre dame, they rang in her mind. It felt like hypnosis, but it wasn't. Lucy knew that. Whatever state she had fell into, Akio had dragged her out of it, no matter her protest. It may have been naive in that bubble, it may have been calm and it may have distracted her, even for just a little bit. Nevertheless, she is a star key. That bubble was a shame to her. And that shame wouldn't be something she would allow. Akio was right. This is her duty. There will be times when Natsu will not be beside her. Therefore, she would have to be strong and do this alone.

"I'm...sorry." Lucy apologised as her body began to calm. A serial feeling had melted her body into it's normal homoeostasis. Noticing this, Akio pulled his hands away, turned and carried on. Kouki looked hesitant to move forwards. As Akio approached, she blinked away her concern, turned and carried on. Lucy's eyes floated over the rest of the scenes like looking of a plain field of grass. Nothing new, nothing exciting and nothing unusual.

For a while, they carried on in silence like that. Until a shrill scream echoed through the forest causing Lucy to flinch and her serial shell to shatter in an instant.

Suddenly she became aware of all the screams of pain, the cries of the children, men and women. Brown eyes darted in that direction, were an amber light signalled life. Kouki and Akio slowed their pace by a fraction. It was a fraction large enough for Lucy to notice. It was dread. Lucy could see it on their empty faces. With his tense shoulders bunched close to his chin, Akio's honey-brown eyebrows knitted together and his eyes dropped to the floor, watching the earth pass under his feet. Kouki's head was raised high, looking forwards calmly. Fluently, her body still moved like an elegant dancer as it approached the amber light. Lucy would have thought she was unaffected by the torturing cries, if it wasn't for her eyes. Ocean, blue eyes looked onwards, with a turmoil swirling underneath them with horror, pain and dread. Lucy had to bind every shard of courage she had left and hold them together if she was to make it through her journey. It would be one of the hardest things Lucy would ever, ever have to experience...

They grew louder and louder. Lucy was able to make a distinction between the cries. There was one man and one child that were crying. Eventually, the child had calmed, but the man still cried and cried even when they arrived.

A collection of small wooden cabins with palm leave thatched roofs, empty windows and door-less doorways were centred in a large opening. Dry mud scattered the area around. The houses curled around a small kindling fire pit in the centre. Grey slates of stone piled up around the edges of the ash pit to form a sort of well. A heavy atmosphere hit Lucy like a dense wall, tightening her throat. Air scratched the inside of her lungs as she breathed in what felt like nails. Crying still rung in her eyes. She caught the sight of a man. Ripped and dirties clothes hung off his blood smeared skin. With strong, broad shoulders and jet black hair, he keeled over a still, pale body. Honey-brown hair spilled over the dry earth, blood splattered over her face. Dark, brown eyes looked up into the dark sky, cloudy sky. Those eyes were empty. It was a visible sign that her soul had already abandoned her body.

Children sat in the doorways with dirt smeared skin and lost, empty eyes. Torn clothes hung from their body, hair stuck and sprung from their heads. They looked so...empty, so alone. The village was familiar to her. Where had she seen it? "The Star Village..." Lucy breathed. It looked so unrecognisable. The old village looked so ancient...so run-down. And it was missing the star symbol on the earth.

"You guessed right." Kouki whispered cooly and she moved next to the stellar mage, joining her gaze on the village. "This is the Star Village before it had received the Star protection symbol."

"Then this is..." Lucy's voice trailed off, looking concerning at Kouki and Akio.

"Yes. This is our...home." Kouki smiled gently.

"Or was." Akio butted in. Just as his words finished a roar of thunder shook the earth and lightening flashed across the dark, night clouds. Rain poured instantly onto the little village. Dry, cracked earth quickly turned into slippery, sluggish mud. For a moment, Lucy waiting for the cool, tingling rain was over her body. It never came. Lucy looked up at the sky, then down again at the palm in which she held open. Just like her crystal lined tears, the normal rain disappeared as it touched the ring of golden light that was wrapped around the three time travellers.

"AKIO!" A voice screamed over the grieving man's sobbing. Lucy's head snapped quickly in the direction of the voice, then Kouki and Akio followed slowly afterwards. A girl, taller than Lucy and Kouki but no where near as tall as Akio, came sprinting across the mud. A dark, black fabric wrapped her body, showing her curves generously. It scooped down over her chest but covered a majority of her cleavage. The fabric had short sleeves the went over her thin shoulders and down over her flawlessly pale skin. A rip in the dress ran down from the bottom all the way up to her thin waist. Short black hair, in a pixie cut, flicked up over her ears. Mud was splashed all over her dark, sheen strands of hair that curled in the rain. For a second, her foot slipped and her body skidded to one side, dropped onto one knee with her leg spread out to one side. Using her hands, they sprung her body up from the slippery ground, pouncing forward like a jungle cat. Black eyes shot forward with wild determination. Not only that, but in there, was fear. A shell-shocking and blinding fear bubbled beneath her almost pitch black eyes. Lucy let a gasp escape her lips as she recognised the person. "Amira..." Lucy whimpered. She looked different. Almost unrecognisable different. Almost. Since Lucy was able to realise it was her.

"Amira," Kouki muttered. Lucy turned to see the black haired girl's blue eyes intensely locked onto the past-version of the pirate. Ice blue eyes filled with so much pain, regret and loneliness. Kouki's thin black eyes brows pulled up as her lips tipped down. Tears looked as if they could appear in her eyes at any second.

"AKIO! QUICKLY!" Amira screamed as she scrambled towards one of the huts on the other side of the village. Water poured over the hutch roof as a young, brown-haired teenager stepped from the hut. The water drenched his dark hair instantly. It fell against his tanned face and his vest clung to his broad shoulders and darkened the fabric green pants that hung from his waist. A white sash wrapped around her belt. It hugged a long, wooden, and plain sheet to his waist. A simple, wood and woven bark hilt peaked from the top of the sash. Water spilled over his toned, muscled abs. Warm honey eyes locked onto Amira with a softness and gentle...fear. Concern was already ablaze in his eyes. It was Akio. Those eyes still had that gleam of a gentle kindness. However, the eyes of the Akio who had looked directly into her in the woods was different. They had seen far more things, experienced so much and learned more than a usual human. Akio has definitely grown compared to the child stepping out into the rain who resembled the Knight Protector.

"What is it?" Young Akio whimpered.

"You must...come quickly..." Amira panted, gripping onto Akio's damp vest for support.

"Why? What is it?" Akio demanded, trying to catch Amira's sodden face. A flicker over his eyes showed he had realised something. Straightening his body, he glanced around, his eyes darting back and forth around the village and the forest edge. "Amira..." Akio growled, his fist tightening around the blade's hilt. "Where's Kouki?" Amira's body flinched. Slowly, she straightened her body and softened her panting. Seriousness covered her face as she glared at Akio with her dark eyes against his furious brown ones.

"She's gone!" Amira growled.

"Gone where?" Akio cautiously replied.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK!" Amira snapped.

"She wouldn't have done!" Akio shook his head vigorously, stepping back from Amira as he denied her.

"WELL SHE DID. SHE'S GONE! SHE ACTUALLY DID IT!" Amira screamed.

"NO. SHE SAID SHE WOULDN'T!" Akio bellowed, distraught, his fist clasping around his hilt.

"AKIO. GO GET HER!"

"BUT-"

"NO. It's Kouki we're talking about here. Not some stupid girl. Kouki won't give need to go get her. Please." Amira pleaded, tears rolling from her mud stained cheeks as the rain flattened her dark hair over her face. Akio's body hesitated.

"We're not talking about Kouki going into the forest alone. We're on about..." Akio grumbled, his voice trailing off as his eyes gestured upwards. A mountain stood tall, it's peak disappearing into the dark, thundering clouds of the sky.

"It doesn't matter. Whether it be the forest or going to the beach, or even if it's TABOO!" Gasps escaped the whole village as their eyes darted towards the screaming pair. At first they had taken no notice of their existence, but now they looked like the biggest, most eye-catching thing in the world. "We are Kouki's friends aren't we?" Amira pleaded, her knee's dropping to into the thick mud that instantly climbed up her bare thigh. "I know you care for her!" Akio's body stiffened, his eyes softening and his cheeks blushing slightly. Quickly, he became irritated and hid it. His body remained stiff and hesitant. "Go...please. I can't save her, but you can. Please, go. Go Akio..._for me_?" Akio flinched, moving back a step further as he looked directly into the girl's pleading eyes, as she bowed in front of him. After a long moment, the thunder cried across the sky and Akio moved to speak. Guilt stirred in Amira as she used those final words. It wasn't because of the words that she felt guilty. It was the guilt from the fact that she knew, that he would never say no. Never. It felt wrong. It was true that Akio cared for Kouki, but the past was always on his mind, so Amira couldn't be sure if Akio would actually go. However, there was no time. If Amira was to save Kouki, she would have to be certain that she did everything possible. Even if it made her feel guilty.

"I will go." Akio grumbled, shifting the sword on his sash as he moved slowly walked past her at a cautious and steady pace. Amira looked relieved as she slowly rose from her knees. As she turned, she saw the back of the young, brown-haired boy as he moved under the rain; water slid across his skin, twisting and turning as his muscles moved. Amira took a step forward towards him, but before her foot was able to touch the floor, it stopped. "You are not coming, Amira." Akio hissed, his back to her.

"But-"

"Go home Amira. Go home to your kids and husband." Akio growled, more fearsome than last time.

"No. I want to save Kouki too!" Amira retorted, taking a step forward and moving to take another. She froze in her steps. It had move too fast for the eye to see and it was too quiet for the ear to hear. Nevertheless, the blade rested only a mere few millimetres from her neck. Rain drops fell onto the blade and glided across it's smooth surface which glinted in the smallest break of moonlight. Akio's gaze was directed to the wet floor by his feet as his arms was raised steady. "Go home, Amira." Sympathy, dismay and unhappiness registered on her face as she looked on the brown-haired boy.

"Akio..." she whispered softly.

"Go home,...please." Akio pleaded, his gaze turning to reach her. Thunder and lightening rocketed across the sky as his dark brown eyes cut into her heart and soul, shooting her with his emotions. Amira stopped and stared at him for a long moment, before, finally, she nodded gently. Moving it back, she placed her foot next to her other one in the mud, reclining from their stand off. Akio had won. She would not be going with him. At least, she can put her faith in him, to save Kouki. As the sound of smooth metal stroking wood had reached her, the blade was already in it's sheath. Akio, turned as walked cautiously and proudly through the town. Eyes of every villager watched him with either doom, sympathy or grief. It was like they were watching a man walk to his grave. Maybe, that was true.

"Thank you Akio." Amira whispered, as the figure disappeared out the mouth of the village, into the direction of the mountain of Taboo. As he disappeared, Amira dropped to her knee's once again, letting the rain pour over her as she looked up to the sky, her hands clasping each other over her chest. Amira prayed into her palms as her emotion poured out into that plea for the heavens._ 'Bring them back alive..._

_**'...Please.'**_

* * *

**There's hidden tension between Amira, Kouki and Akio. But how will this affect Akio? Will he be able to get to Kouki in time?**

* * *

** And So, Lucy starts a journey on her own and begins to find out the true story behind the legend of Taboo. But how will this affect Lucy's resolve? **

* * *

**If you liked falling star try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favourite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more Falling star don't forget to follow! Love you guys.**

**-A-ccentric**


	16. Cave in of Words

**Wow, I had to dust the cobwebs off of this story, aha. Sorry its been a while since I uploaded guys. I promised to finish these but I seem to suck in fulfilling that promise. Sorry, truly. Anyway, were continuing through the past and learning the truth about the legend of Taboo. Where will this story lead?**

* * *

Dark cloud clotted cross the sky, letting rain unleash its fury on the ears. Thunder tore apart the heavens in a heaving growl. Lightening exploded in ripples of light connecting the forever apart land and sky. Wind blundered in whirlwinds, destroying everything in its paths, howling a whistle of fury. Hard, lime scale stone was being carved and chewed by the fearsome storm. Her fingers bled and ached, her feet blistered and bruised her skin was frozen and wet, but she didn't give up. She pushed on. It was supposed to be impossible to climb the mountain, she didn't care. No matter how much she was pushed back, she would climb even further. Her, silk, shoulder-length hair whipped and tangled in the wind, lashing out against her pale, ivory skin. Ice blue eyes blinked away the tears of rain falling down her cheeks. The storms cries shrieked in her ears as she pushed further up the mountain, it's sharp, silvers-stone scales cutting at his bare skin. Torn, brown fabric ripped from her dress, snagging on a uprooted tree which tumbled past her in the wind.

Suddenly, a tumbling, stampede of large, uprooted trees came crashing down the side of the mountain, directly at her. A tree came slamming into her back as it pushed over her, crushing her body against the side of the stone with a painful amount of force. Kouki let out a loud shriek of pain as her body rebounded from the stone. Fortunately, her hands remained frozen and stiff as they locked around the stone edge where she clung to and she remained still. Kouki tried to move but a hot, burning pain vibrated across her body. She hissed, retreating back to the edge of the stone. "I can't stop here now." She muttered, tears brimming on the edge of her eyes. "I can't. I can't. I can't!" Kouki snapped. "I WON'T!"

Lunging out in a desperate attempt, she leapt to her left, reaching for a crevice in the stone for her hand. She was so close. Just a little further. Her fingers fastened around the wedge in the stone, swinging her body over. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. The burning sensation exploded all over her body in response to her jerked movements. Kouki screamed in pain, tightening her fits until they turned pure white. Rain swept over her body, and over her skin. It's ice cold touch didn't stop the burning. It radiated through her back, bring her to tears. "I...I can't." Kouki whispered. Slowly, her fingers began to loosen on the crevice and her little finger slipped. "No!" She snapped. But she couldn't help it. Her body felt weak, the pain was forcing her muscles to render in pain. She tried to suppress it but it didn't work. Then her third finger dropped. "No. No. No!" She desperately screamed. "I can't. I must stop this. I must stop the plague. I need to help them. PLEASE LET ME HELP THEM!" She screamed into the storm. At the same time, her last two fingers slipped from the gap. Her body was taken hold of by gravity and she began to fall. 'I came all this way! I can't let it end in nothing!' Tears rolled down her cheeks as the wind took hold of her body in a free fall plummet. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, closing her eyes in sorrow.

"KOUKI!" A voice screamed. A firm, strong hand clasped around her wrist, jerking her from her fall to a halt. Pain burned throughout her body, dragging out her conciousness. She lifted her head, whipping back black hair curled around her face. Dark, chocolate eyes looked at her with fright. Warm, tanned skin was drenched by the rain and soft, brown hair clung to the corners of his sharp, gentle face. "Akio...?" Kouki whispered as black blotches fluttered around over her vision. "KOUKI!" He called again, in a deep husky voice. It really was Akio. "Akio, you...save me." Kouki whispered, feeling her body slip from conciousness. She heard his voice calling her, each time getting more faint. Until she completely fell into the darkness.

A alluring heat fluttered over her aching body. The howl of the storm raged on. She felt dry, warm and safe. Big, blue eyes fluttered open, looking up to see an amber tinted rock ceiling above her. Sharp Icicles of stone aimed directly down above her, shaking under the force of the wind. Crisp crackling crunched in her ear. She turned very slowly, to see a blazing fire dancing across the dissolving wood like fairies on a river. "Good you're awake." A deep, masculine voice greeted half-heartedly. Kouki used her arms to push herself up. A sharp pain shot through her back and she retreated back down to lying flat. Instead, she sighed, turning her head towards him. Akio's strong, broad body sat on the other side of the flames, illuminated a dark, gold by the flames. His dark, brown eyes shimmered like honey and his brown hair streaked with gold.

"Akio." Kouki greeted with a half-hearted cheerfulness.

"Not happy to see me?" Akio sarcastically replied, keeping his eyes down on the fire, probing it with a damp stick. Kouki remained silent.

"Amira sent you I suppose." Kouki implied.

"Something like that." Akio replied. Once again, silence filled the cave. Kouki, once again pushed herself to sit, ignore the radiating pain through her back. "You shouldn't sit up." Akio warned. Kouki ignored him, pushing herself up anyway until she was able to lean back against the wall of the narrow cave. "Never mind then." Akio mumbled. Kouki sent him a glance before she turned to look out of the entrance of the cave. Bandages wrapped around her torso, fingers, arms and legs where she had been cut. Akio must have done it. Unintentionally, Kouki's gaze slipped across the stone floor. Akio refused to meet her gaze, he just sat there, watching the fire crackle and burn. Rain poured over the entrance of the cave like a transparent curtain, draping across.

For a long while it remained silent, until Kouki finally broke the cold atmosphere. "Thank you...for saving me I mean." she finally said, show casing her usual, childish grin. Akio turned to look at her with surprise, and nodded.

"You're welcome. You seem fine. I didn't think you would catch a cold." Akio smiled devilishly, teasing her. (Note: Akio is referencing the saying; 'Idiots can't catch colds').

"Hey!" Kouki snapped. "Don't be mean Akio! I didn't catch a cold because of my awesome body tolerance!" Kouki proudly announced, holding a fist against my chest.

"Yeah, but you have a nack for getting into trouble and worrying everyone Kouki." Akio tutted. Kouki's hand slowly dropped down into her lap. She clasped her hands together, soothing her naked fingers over the soft bandages of the other ones.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm so sorry." Tears began to well in her eyes as her head dropped, black hair spilling over her face.

"Kouki, this isn't like the time when you ran into the forest. Me and Amira found you before you got into trouble. But this time it's different. It's Taboo Mountain. Don't you understand?" Akio said, his voice dropping into a low and stern tone.

"I know, I know but I couldn't sit around and do nothing!" Kouki retorted, her hands balling into fists on her lap.

"There's nothing you can do by climbing this mountain. You'll get yourself killed!" Akio snapped back.

"No. I'll plead to the Gods. I'll get them to stop it. Surely if they hear me they'll-" Kouki cried before Akio cut her off.

"What? You think that your precious Gods will hear your plea and come down from heaven and save us all?" Akio spat. "The Gods aren't like that! They won't help mere people like us. If they truly cared for the villagers they would have stopped the plague ages ago!"

"No! They will stop it. They have to stop it."

"Stop being childish Kouki." Akio yelled. Kouki froze. Everything in her body stiffened, growing numb with a cold stemming from her heart.

"Is that it? You think I'm being childish. You honestly think I'm just some stupid little girl playing around!" Kouki snapped, clenching her hands so tight that her fists went white.

"Yes, I do. You can't go around playing with Gods. They are not a force that someone like you should be messing around with." Akio slammed the stick down into the fire, letting the moisture hiss and crackle as the flame engulfed it.

"I'm not! I'm not some fragile girl who runs around the forest. There may be a two year age gap between us Akio but that doesn't mean I'm a child. I'm seventeen now and I'm able to make my own decisions about how I help the village."

"You getting killed and enraging the God's more isn't helping the village."

"I won't get killed. It takes a lot to kill an Idiot right, Akio!" Kouki shouted. Ignoring the searing pain down her back, Kouki shoved herself up to stand, using the wall behind her as support.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!"

"To the top of this God forsaken mountain!" Kouki staggered towards the entrance, moving at a brisk pace.

"KOUKI!" Akio snapped. A fist crashed into the wall ahead of her, blocking her path. Another slammed right down to the other side of her. Kouki froze, her face turning. Akio stood over her, his brown eyes burning with anger directed at her.

"Let...Let me go Akio!" Kouki demanded.

"No." Akio replied in a dangerous, threatening growl. Kouki watching him for a long moment as his muscles tensed and stiffened under his skin. After a long, painstaking moment, his gaze dropped. Akio straightened his body, and stepped back, dusting the rock from his blood covered knuckles. Kouki sank down the side of the wall to her knees in pure shock. Never, not once, had she seen him like that. Akio was always stern but he never frightened her. Not like that. "Sorry." Akio apologised softly, leaning back against the opposite wall. Slowly, Akio slipped down the wall to the floor. He pulled his legs up to his chest, and rested his head in between his forearms, propped on his knees.

"I'm sorry Akio." Kouki apologised too, rising back up to stand. Her legs shook, not from the pain that numbed her back, but from the shock. She gathered what was left of her courage, straightened her body and stepped out into the rain. "I know the price that has to be paid." she whispered softly. The transparent curtain pulled apart, drenching her as she passed through, coating her in the water of the storm. And then she left, leaving Akio alone in the cave, think it would be the last time she would ever see his face again.

* * *

**Ooo! Bet you didn't expect that? So Kouki continues here adventure up Taboo mountain while Akio's been left in the cage. What will happen now? How did this happen? What happens that makes the troubled two become the Star Key and Knight Protector?**

* * *

**If you liked falling star try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more Falling star don't forget to follow! Love you guys.**

**-A-ccentric**


End file.
